Forgotten
by Yume-no-Ryuusei
Summary: Usagi is breaking up with Mamoru. She needs to find a 'prince' in order for Crystal Tokyo to happen. Seiya loved her once..but will he even remember her? This story is about one blonde's determination to win over the person who had her heart at "Odango"
1. Wherever You Will Go

A/N: Here it is, another SeiyaxUsagi! Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

**Chapter One:** Wherever You Will Go

Fighter, with her comrades and princess at her side, took off to Kinmoku-sei. The trip, usually long and arduous, seemed nonexistant. Her mind was reeling.

-Flashback-

"Odango..I'll never forget you." Like a fool, she blushed at this. As if Usagi would even take it the way it was meant.

"Of course! We'll be friends forever!" she could hear her comrades and princess giggling. How frustrating. It loosened the air, at least.

"Mamoru-san..protect her.. the words from some guy.."

-End Flashback-

_Because I can't. I have to go home. She has to stay here. Even if I could stay..she has you..so...here I am. I'm losing gracefully, I am stepping down. Not because I can't fight, not because I'm too weak to fight. But because Odango doesn't want me to fight. _

They arrived on Kinmoku. Everything was, in a sense of the word, utter crap. Ashes were strewn everywhere, a few skeletons of buildings reached their spindly frames to the blackened sky. Fighter could still smell the death that lingered in the air.

-Flashback-

"Fighter, fall back!" Maker commanded.

"No! We can't give up!" Fighter argued, throwing her laser around some more, damaging an anima-mate.

She heard Maker sigh and stand next to her. Soon, Maker's attack was called out. They fought like this for hours.

-End Flashback-

All that fighting had been for absolutely nothing. In the end, Kinmoku was destroyed. In the end, they had failed.

In the end, their princess had fled, signaling the long painful search for her. The search that led Fighter to Usagi Tsukino.

"Hey..." Healer said gently placing a hand on Fighter's shoulder.

"Hm?" Fighter replied, still dazed. Healer sighed and shook her head.

In the months that followed, most of Kinmoku was rebuilt. Maker and Healer quickly overcame their infatuations with Ami and Minako, and moved onwards with their lives.

But Fighter was still stuck in the past.

"Fighter!" Maker yelled, raising her voice for the second time during the conference to get her leader's attention.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" Fighter asked distractedly. Maker cursed under her breath, slamming a book down on the table and walking off in a huff. Healer shook her head sadly, following after her. Kakyuu reached across the table and clasped Fighter's hand within her own.

"Fighter, what is bothering you?"

"I can't seem to put the past where it belongs, in the past..." Fighter whispered sadly, tears filling her midnight blue eyes as they met the deep red ones of her princess, full of worry and concern.

"Do you..wish to forget?"

"Never. I want to move on..but never forget.."

"Why not?" Kakyuu asked, tilting her head to the side slightly in confusion. Surely, forgetting a painful memory made it easier to go on as if nothing happened..

"Because that was my last promise to her...one I intend to keep." Figther said, standing up. She didn't want any more pity.

Kakyuu merely nodded, unmoving from her position as Fighter walked out, heels tap tapping on the ground the entire way.

When the starlight leader was gone, Kakyuu's hands rose to her face as hot tears spilled out. Fighter's love was tearing her apart. Fighter's love was driving a wedge between the starlights. Fighter's love was killing her. Fighter was so strong...she was the _leader_..and yet, this simple unrequited love was going to be the end of her.

An end Kakyuu swore to herself would never happen. Not _ever. _

On Earth:

"Mamo-chan, why is it that you love me?" Usagi asked, twirling a pigtail around her fingers playfully. It was nearing the end of their long phone conversation, and she wanted something that would maker her fall into a blissful sleep full of dreams and his face.

"Because..you're Serenity. I loved you then, I love you now." Was his answer. Usagi gasped and hung up the phone.

He had given her that answer before, and she thought it was cute. Eternal love.

Only now did she truly get what it meant.

He loved her, because he had to.

Suddenly, her thoughts drifted to a certain starlight..

-Flashback-

"I love your shine, you got that? I don't ever want to see it go out!"

-End Flashback-

Seiya..had loved her. She understood that. It had taken her a while to realize just how much Seiya loved her though..

Seiya loved her enough..to let her be with the man she loved, free of protest.

Did..Mamoru love her enough to do the same?

To let her go..if it meant her true happiness?

She wished she hadn't hung up the phone. She wanted to know, _now._

_ Ring..ring.._

Mamoru was calling back. She picked up.

"Usako? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I thought my mom was coming into my room, sorry!" She lied. She wasn't sure why, but she did.

"Oh. Okay. I just wanted to say go-" he started but she cut him off.

"Mamo-chan, how much do you love me?"

"Alot! Didn't you just ask this?"

"No, that was _why._" She clarified. He laughed.

"Ah, alright Usako. Goo-"

Once again she interrupted him.

"Do you love me enough..to let me go?" She asked.

"Let you go? Why on Earth would I do that? I love you! We're supposed to be together in the future! I'll never let you go, Usako."

"Okay! Goodnight, Mamo-chan!"

"Oyasumi."

_Click_

Usagi fell backwards upon her bed. She didn't feel like sleeping tonight. Pain struck in her heart. Mamoru didn't truly love her, at least, not the way he should. Not the way _Seiya_ could.

"Seiya, have you moved on already?" Usagi asked out loud. She didn't want to think of that answer. It had been some months...and probably even longer on Kinmoku.

_**So lately, been wondering**_

_**Who will be there to take my place**_

"Seiya, whoever she is...I hope she can make you happy..and love you the way you deserve to be loved..." Usagi said again, out loud. She was beginning to question her sanity.

_The way I've only just realized I've loved you all along.._

Usagi stood up, and picked up her communicator. She would be getting no sleep tonight, anyways.

"Pluto?" she asked timidly.

"Hai, princess?" was the almost instant response. Pluto had probably already known Usagi would contact her. How creepy...

"May I speak with you, please?"

"Of course."

A few seconds later, in a flash of light, Pluto appeared in Usagi's room. Usagi sat down, patting the bed next to her. Pluto sat down as well. In the last few months, Pluto became a mentor to Usagi, teaching her the lessons she'd need to learn to rule Crystal Tokyo.

"If I don't marry Mamo-chan, what'll happen to the future."

Pluto's expression darkened.

"Why will you not marry him?

Usagi sighed heavily. Here goes nothing..

"He only loves me because he has to! As Neo-Queen Serenity, I'll live for _thousands_ of years! With someone who doesn't love me for any reason other than he has to? That's like a nightmare you'll never wake from!" Usagi said, trying to hold back her emotions. Pluto regarded her for a long moment before speaking.

"So it is, princess. However, if you do not marry someone to rule by your side, and help you, Crystal Tokyo will never happen." Pluto said severely.

Usagi nodded determinedly.

"However, the events that lead to Crystal Tokyo have been set in motion. Usagi..you need to be married to someone by this time next year. Otherwise..the future will never happen. Nothing of it will. I know the alternate future, but I am not permitted to reveal it. I may reveal however, that it is not satisfactory."

Usagi's shoulders slumped. One year? That's all the time she had?

"The decision is yours to make. Despite their protests, I will see to it that the others support you on whichever decision that you make, princess." Pluto said, "I must go now. Feel free to call upon me whenever needed..."

And in a flash, Pluto was gone once more.

_**When I'm gone you'll need love**_

_**To light the shadows on your face**_

_ Oh Seiya..are you alone, like me? Mamo-chan..I'll break it off with him in the morning. I can't keep this up, not anymore. I can't be with someone who doesn't truly love me for me. I never noticed it, until you showed me your love. Your unconditional, boundless love...and I was entranced..._

_-_Flashback-

"Odango!"

_His voice reached out to me. I turned, and saw him, running, a panicked expression on his face. What was going on? He leaped up, right in front of me..and I saw a blast of light connect with him. He continued on, and I grabbed him, trying to slow his fall. We both crashed backwards. He had blood dripping down his face. Was he dead? No, he couldn't be dead! I called out his name..Seiya! Seiya! He couldn't be gone. He had become my prince, my knight in shining armor. I knew he was really a girl, a Sailor Senshi like myself...but somehow, that didnt' register. Or maybe it never really mattered at all..._

_-_End Flashback-

_ What mattered was that he, Seiya, was in love with me. Not because he had to. Not because he was supposed to. Hell, not even because he wanted to. He was in love with me, because he couldn't stop it._

_ And I suppose, I loved him too. I think I still do, after all, I am thinking about him, laying in bed awake. _

And so, that night, Usagi decided three things. She was breaking up with Mamoru, she loved Seiya, and she would stop at nothing.

Kinmoku:

Fighter stepped out onto her balcony, looking at the stars. As usual, her thoughts were on Usagi...

_**Then between the sand and stone**_

_**Could you make it on your own?**_

"Odango, are you alright?" Fighter whispered, closing her eyes against the tears threatening to fall. She couldn't help but wonder if some enemy had shown up, and her useless boyfriend wasn't there to protect her, to stand by her... Fighter shook her head.

_These thoughts will make me crazy. She's a stronger girl now. Actually, she's a woman._

Fighter smiled. She had seen it, the transformation of Usagi from a girl into a woman. Usagi hadn't been oblivious at their farewell, she had merely made her choice, maturely. She had done her best not to upset any of the parties involved.

-Flashback-

"I'll never forget you..."

"Yes! We'll be friends forever!"

-End Flashback-

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

"Odango..I want to protect you still..." Fighter choked out as the tears flowed freely. It had been months, possibly longer. Why couldn't she just let this go already? It was almost as if..she wasn't supposed to let it go..

Fighter thought back to the Galaxia battle, how she had taken countless hits to protect Usagi.. and so she had...

_**Way up high, or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

Fighter had survived her princess...survived all of the sol senshi. It was just her, her comrades, Usagi, and Galaxia. Their odds were hopeless at best. Yet they persevered..they had won..even when Usagi herself had wanted to quit. Not that Fighter would have _ever_ allowed her to just accept defeat..

An idea suddenly struck Fighter, she wouldn't be a guardian senshi to the princess forever. Despite her powers..she would someday age. Yes, it would be a long, long ways off..but someday, she wouldn't be fit to fight anymore..someday, she could return to her..as a normal being. She wouldn't be able to be male..and she wouldn't be able to transform into Star Fighter..but she could just _be._

_**And Maybe, I'll find out**_

_**A way to make it back someday**_

Fighter sighed. If she lost her senshi powers, could she even be able to return to Earth? In the end, it was pointless, after all. She returned to her room, and set heavily upon her couch. It was late, she should be asleep. Her body ached from the strain of heavy training. There was no need, but she felt she had to keep doing something, to give her heart a chance to pump without feeling the stabbing pain of being apart from the one she loved so dearly.

Fighter picked up a small white pill from her table. Maker had given it to her, to help with her growing insomnia. She gulped it down, and spread out on her bed, waiting for sleep to claim her mind. Two hours passed, and nothing... she half dreamed, of protecting Usagi. There was nothing she wished more. She felt guilty, but she wished she could be a Sol senshi, so she'd always be near her brilliant shine..

_**To watch you, to guide you**_

_**Through the darkest of your days..**_

She wanted to bring light to the darkness, like stars in the night sky. She wanted to illuminate the sadness that she saw in Usagi's heart. She wanted to see Usagi's true shine.

Not that Kakyuu didn't shine, but it was just different.

Usagi was a princess, yes, but she was always herself to the very core...

Fighter groaned and sat up. She wanted to go to sleep, damnit! Her stupid mind wouldn't stop spinning long enough for her to rest. She grumbled some choice words as she rose to her feet, wobbling as she still had her boots on. Why hadn't she thought to de-henshin? In a flash she was in her undergarments. She made her way to the table and sat down in a chair.

_**If a great wave shall fall**_

_**and fall upon us all**_

Fighter saw the bottle of liquor on the table, a small amount missing. She had started the bottle this morning. She poured herself some, and drank it quickly, wincing slightly as it burned the whole way down. She waited for it to sedate her, to slow her thoughts, but unfortunately for her, no luck.

_**Well then I hope there's someone out there**_

_**That can bring me back to you..**_

_ I just want to see you again..._Fighter thought sadly as she downed another shot. She didn't particularly notice the burning this time.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

__Fighter knew she was becoming drunk. She just didn't particularly care. She suddenly felt warm..this warm, wondrous light. Usagi! Then it started to fade...and she realized she was alone...

_**Way up high, or down low,**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

__Fighter quickly downed another shot, and the subtle feeling of warmth filled her again. She smirked slightly, as the thoughts in her head dulled to a quiet buzz. She fumbled with the bottle, pouring herself yet another. She shakily brought the glass to her lips, and dunked it. She sat still for a moment, shot glass in hand, in pure bliss. Pure nothingness...

All Fighter saw was a bright smiling face, framed by hair of sunshine, a hand reaching out for her..and she accepted it.

_Thump_

A/N: song in this chapter is "Wherever you will go"


	2. Usagi and Kakyuu's Decisions

Chapter Two: Usagi and Kakyuu's decisions

Usagi took a deep breath, and knocked on Mamoru's door. After some shuffling and a few moments, it opened.

"Usako! I didn't know you were coming over..I would've cleaned.." he said, stepping aside to let her in.

"Mamo-chan..I can't do this.." Usagi said quietly.

Mamoru had a look of confusion. "Can't do what?" he asked.

"Us."

Mamoru inhaled sharply. Was she breaking up with him?

"Surely you can't mean-"

"I mean exactly what you're thinking." Usagi told him, trying to sound as mature as possible. "The truth is, the only reason we're together is because of the past and the future. I don't want a future that has been forced upon me, and I believe deep down, neither do you."

"Usako.." Mamoru said quietly, too stunned to say anything.

"Goodbye, Mamoru-san. Have a good life." Usagi said with a sad smile as she turned to walk away.

"Usagi.." he said sadly. She turned to face him.

"Whoever he is, I hope he can make you happy." Mamoru said gently, before closing his apartment door.

_I hope so too.._

Usagi decided to meet with the girls at Crown, as was originally planned. She wouldn't let this change of relationship status ruin her day. In fact, it made her better...

Because now it was time for her plan to get Seiya back.

Kinmoku:

Healer pounded on Fighter's door. Fighter was already late to the meeting, and she wasn't even answering her.

"Fighter, if you don't come out right this second, I'll Star Sensitive Inferno your door down!" Healer shouted angrily.

"What's going on?" Maker asked. She had wondered what was taking Healer so long to get Fighter.

"She won't answer!"

A look of horror passed Maker's face.

"I gave her a sleeping pill yesterday, she said she was having a hard time finding rest.." Maker murmured.

"FIGHTER!" Healer screamed exasperatedly yanking on the door handle, which refused to budge.

"Stand back." Maker ordered. Healer did so, and Maker took several steps back. She ran at the door with full force, knocking it clean off it's hinges. It crashed in, and the first thing they saw was Seiya, in a heap on the floor, shot glass in hand.

"Seiya!" Maker gasped, reverting to her best friend's given name as opposed to her senshi name.

Healer rushed over to Seiya, examining the bottle on the table.

"Hard liquor. This stuff's pretty strong...she's probably too drunk to get up." Healer said disdainfully looking at the mostly empty bottle.

Maker's eyes looked around for the pill she had given her leader, finding it nowhere in sight.

"Oh..god..Seiya..what have you done?" Maker said, falling to her knees next to her leader.

"What is it?" Healer asked, becoming a bit more concerned.

"She drank alcohol last night..and also took the sleeping pill.."

Slowly Healer understood what was going on, as Maker checked Seiya for a pulse.

"She's alive..just barely...her breathing is so uneven.." Maker said sadly.

Healer touched her friend's arm, to find the skin surprisingly cold.

"We can't let her do this to herself anymore." a voice said behind them. Healer and Maker turned their heads to see their princess on the verge of tears. The two lifted their leader gently placing her on her bed, pulling the covers over her.

"What can we do?" Healer said despairingly. "It's not like we can stop the thoughts that are driving her mad.."

Kakyuu smiled slightly, her vision blurred by her tears. "Healer, when she is well enough, erase her memories." Kakyuu ordered.

"Nani?" Healer practically yelled, leaping to her feat in agitation.

"You heard me. Her memories of Earth, of Princess Serenity, they are what is hurting her so. Erase her memories, so that we may have our Fighter back." Kakyuu said calmly.

"But that isn't what she wanted!" Maker protested. Kakyuu raised a hand to stop their protests. They definitely wanted their friend back to her old self..but they also knew of Fighter's last promise to Usagi.

-Flashback-

"Odango, I'll never forget you.." Seiya said, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Hai! We'll be friends forever!" Usagi said cheerily.

-End Flashback-

"I don't think Fighter is mentally well enough to make the decision herself, so I have made it for her as her Princess and the one she is sworn to." Kakyuu continued. Healer's fist clenched so tight that it was painful at her side. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want Fighter sad..but this just seemed so, so wrong...

Maker made a sound of obvious disgust with her Princess and stormed out, surprising Healer and Kakyuu both. Maker was always first to follow orders, and here she was blatantly walking out while her princess was speaking with them.

Kakyuu watched Maker go sadly. First, her most loyal starlight fell in love with another princess. Now, her most obedient one was walking out on their conversation. What could possibly happen next? 

"Healer, will you do as I have ordered?" Kakyuu asked, voice barely a whisper.

"Hai." Healer said coldly.

"Thank you!" Kakyuu said, embracing the silver haired light, who shoved her away.

"I'm not doing this for you. I don't agree with this. I think it's wrong. I'm doing this only because I have to." Healer said angrily, storming out to join Maker. Kakyuu gasped in surprise as her last starlight showed a wrath she had never seen directed towards her before. Kakyuu glanced back towards Fighter, who looked barely alive.

"Forgive me Fighter...it is for the best.." Kakyuu said, giving Fighter's hand a reassuring squeeze before exiting the room quietly.

Earth:

"Usagi-chan!" Minako said loudly waving at Usagi who had just walked through the door.

"Hi Mina-chan!" Usagi cheered happily, scurrying over to the table and sitting down.

"What's up?" Rei asked casually sipping at her milkshake. Usagi was pleased to find that the girls had ordered her a strawberry one and she greedily took a huge sip before answering.

"I broke up with Mamoru!"

"NANI!" They chorused, all standing up at once in shock, disbelief and anger. What was she thinking!

"I realized...that I didn't truly love him, the way I should..and the same is true for him."

"It's because of Seiya, isn't it..." Rei said gently.

Usagi nodded slowly. "He taught me what true love was...it's not being with someone forever..but being with someone, and feeling like you have been together forever, even if it's only been a few minutes. It's the way I felt when everyone told me to stay away from him, but I didn't want to. That persistence..."

"Wow..Usagi..." Makoto said, amazed at Usagi's seriousness of the situation.

"And I know..no one could _ever_ love me the way Seiya did...hopefully, Seiya still feels that way."

"Usagi..your forgetting something.." Ami said shyly.

"What is it?"

"Seiya is a Sailor Senshi of Kinmoku. Seiya is a _she_."

"I know that! But...if it's true love..it doesn't matter..." Usagi said, resuming her milkshake.

"Ehh?" Rei asked, blinking dumbly.

"I said, that doesn't matter. That's just a small detail. What really matters, is that _she_ loves me unconditionally." Usagi said, finishing her milkshake and standing up.

"Usagi, where are you going?" Minako asked, somewhat concerned. Had they somehow offended her?

"I'm going to get Seiya back."

"Isn't this sudden?" Makoto asked, "After all, you and Mamoru just broke up!"

"I want to take things slowly with Seiya. That's why I'm going now. I have to be with him...her..by the end of the year, otherwise Crystal Tokyo can't happen." Usagi said determinedly.

"How do you know?" Rei demanded.

"Because, Pluto told me so..."

The girls just watched in amazement as Usagi left.

"She grew up..." Ami said quietly.

Usagi made her way home. She went straight to her room, locking the door and closing the blinds. She pulled out her communicator.

"Pluto!" she commanded. Soon, Pluto's face appeared on the screen.

"Hai, Princess?"

"Tell me how to get to Kinmoku..." Usagi pleaded. A flash of light filled her room, and Pluto stood there, although she was transparent. It was only a projection.

"I do not know for certain that you can." Pluto said gravely.

"What do you mean!" Usagi demanded.

"Well, if you got the inners with you, you could all Sailor teleport..but Kinmoku is very, very far away. Thousands and millions of times farther than you've ever teleported before." Pluto explained.

Usagi sank to the ground.

"What can I do?" Usagi asked pitifully.

"Wait.." Pluto said with a sad smile.

"Wait?" Usagi asked, tilting her head.

"If Seiya truly loves you, he will be back to check on you soon..." Pluto explained.

Usagi's face lit up. "That's right! We invited them to come back and visit someday...someday.."

"You will need to be patient.." Pluto said, holograph flickering.

"Wait! What if..Seiya doesn't come back in time! Remember Crystal Tokyo? I only have a year!" Usagi pleaded. Pluto's face darkened considerably as she thought through possible options.

"If Seiya doesn't appear in 5 months, I will send a message for you." Pluto decided. Usagi grinned brightly.

"Arrigatou, Pluto."

"It is always a pleasure to serve you, my princess.." Pluto said as she vanished, her voice echoing eerily in the room for a few brief moments. Usagi sighed happily, laying back on her bed. She reached lazily to her bedside, where she had a framed picture of Seiya. He was wearing a blue shirt and black pants, leaning lazily on his guitar. He had signed it for her shortly after they first met...

-Flashback-

"Here you go, Odango!" Seiya said, presenting her with a picture of himself.

"What's this?" Usagi asked, tilting her head.

"A picture of me, of course! I even signed it!"

"Why would I want a picture of you?" She asked innocently.

Seiya's eyebrow ticked at the unexpected insult, that Usagi her self didn't catch.

"Someday, you'll be glad I gave it to you! Promise!" He said with his signature cocky grin.

-End Flashback-

Usagi smiled. She _was_ glad he had given it to her. Sure, once the lights had left she started collecting posted of the Three Lights and Seiya, but they were mass produced, and impersonal. This was a professional photo, unreleased. And he had signed it..

She traced the signature with his finger, smiling as she realized the 'I' was dotted with a star. She giggled softly. "Aww Seiya, that's cute!" She said to the picture. She hugged it to her, and sleep quickly came. In her dreams, she saw Seiya, in a beautiful field of flowers. The most beautiful dream she'd ever had.


	3. Forgotten

Chapter Three:Forgotten

It was two days before Fighter was conscious again. The princess allowed her to rest a day or so after that before she was called down to the throne room for a 'meeting.'

_I wonder what this is about.._ Fighter thought as she made her way down to the room. Upon approaching her princess she took her place between her comrades, bowing.

"Princess Kakyuu, what is it you wished to see me about?" Fighter asked.

"We're worried about you.." Kakyuu said softly.

"I'm sorry..to cause so much trouble. I promise you, i"ll sort this out." Fighter said.

"Fighter..forgive me. I believe..it to be in your best interest, if you forgot everything that happened on Earth." Kakyuu said, rising slowly.

"I do not wish to forget; I wish to overcome." Fighter clarified.

"Fighter, I don't think that you can..." Kakyuu said.

"What do you mean?" Fighter said, panic rising in her system.

"I don't think your well enough to decide for yourself, so I have decided for you." Kakyuu said, nodding at Maker. Maker grabbed both of Fighter's arms, gently but securely.

"Forgive me, leader..." She whispered sadly.

"Princess..." Fighter cried, tears spilling down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening! And once they erased her memories..she wouldn't even know anything was missing.

And that is what upset her the most.

_Odango.. I never want to forget my love for you.._

**Run away with my heart**

Fighter cried out with her mind, across the galaxies, for that one person she loved. She wanted a response, anything..one last time..

Usagi bolted upright in bed, she felt a piercing pain in her heart. Fighter's voice filled her mind, it was screaming and full of pain.

_What is is, Fighter? What's wrong?.._

**Run away with my hope**

_Odango..gomen nasai_

Usagi's heart beat rapidly in her chest. What on Earth was going on.

_Fighter, what's wrong?_

She called out to her love, closing the distance behind them.

Fighter gasped audibly.

"What is it?" Healer asked, her hand stopping inches from Fighter's forehead.

"Odango...she heard me calling to her.." Fighter said in a pained voice

_Odango...don't forget, that I loved you with all my heart..._

**Run away with my love**

****_I'll never forget your true love, Seiya..._

"Princess..this isn't a good idea..." Healer said, her eyes pleading for her leader's memories to stay.

"Continue on, Healer. Nothing that happens with the moon princess could erase the pain in Fighter's eyes. Only forgetting could..." Kakyuu instructed.

Healer nodded and faced Fighter, her best friend and comrade.

"I'm so sorry.." she whispered.

"It's okay. You're just doing as you are ordered..." Fighter said, brushing away the tears of her comrade. Maker suppressed a sob, all they had experienced together, the things that strengthened their friendship, would be lost. The lessons they learned..obstacles overcame..everything. It didn't seem right.

**I know now, just quite how**

_Odango..tell me..did you ever love me_?

_ I always did..and I always will. For you, I feel true love.._

**My life and love might still go on**

_ I wish I had met you sooner.._

I wish I had admitted my true feelings before you left..

_ Please...don't forget me..._

_ I never will. Why are you talking like this?_

**In your heart, in your mind**

_Odango...this will be goodbye..._

_What do you mean goodbye! Seiya, what's happening_

Fighter felt the connection fade as Healers hand brushed against her forehead. That beautiful shining face, fading, blurring...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fighter's heart wrenching scream echoed throughout the galaxy, and pierced into the hearts of her comrades who felt they had betrayed her. Usagi too, heard her painful plea...

_Fighter! Don't go! You can't go! I love you! Do you hear me, I love you!_

**I'll stay with you, for all of time..**

Healer completed her task, and Fighter collapsed, her transformation sequence undoing in a spray of golden stars. Maker caught her gently, and exchanged a pained glance with Healer. They knew what had happened, in those moments before Fighter lost everything she had ever loved...

Usagi..had returned Fighter's love..

And now..Fighter would never even remember...

_ Seiya..Seiya! Fighter...answer me.._

Usagi tried in vain, but her heart felt heavy. She couldn't reach the one who held her heart. Something had gone wrong. She had to get to the bottom of this. She would go to Kinmoku, and she wasn't going to leave until she had Fighter with her.

**If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go..**

Usagi summoned Pluto before her.

"Yes, Princess?" Pluto said as she appeared.

"Somethings gone wrong on Kinmoku. Fighter..she reached out to me..said she was saying goodbye..then I couldn't hear her anymore. I have to see what's wrong!" Usagi practically screamed. It was now that the tears fell.

"Usagi..." Pluto said quietly, embracing her princess.

"I have to go there.. I have to see her..to make sure she's alright.."

"I am sure she's fine. She's a very strong woman, you know.." Pluto encouraged. Usagi looked at Pluto, eyes full of tears.

"Please..get a message to her, will you?" 

"Of course. I will do so promptly. Please don't cry." Pluto said gently, "Everything will work out alright in the end."

"But..but..what if it doesn't?"

"Then I will change the flow of time so it does..." Pluto said resolutely.

"Arrigatou, Setsuna.."

And just like that, the senshi of the outermost planet was gone.


	4. If I could turn back time

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. To make up for it though, it's a long update! Enjoy, read, review!

Chapter Four: If I could turn back time

Sailor Pluto waved her garnet rod, sending the small piece of paper shooting across the galaxy to the palace at Tankei on Kinmoku-sei. She sighed heavily.

_I hope they respond..._

Pluto couldn't bear to watch her princess fall apart again. If they didn't respond, she'd take Usagi to Kinmoku, despite any punishments she may face for altering the time flow to make a long journey take mere minutes. Unfortunately, none of the solar senshi possessed the method of becoming pure light like the Sailor Starlights could; able to cross galaxies at the speed of light.

Sailor Star Fighter woke up in her bed, with a massive headache. Something felt off, and for the life of her she couldn't remember why. In fact, the last real memories she had was of a long time ago...her planet was in danger..but looking around now, it certainly seemed peaceful. Maybe her comrades would have some answers. She walked out of her room and down the hall, stopping in front of where Star Maker's room was. If anyone had answers, it'd be the brainiac of their small group. She knocked heavily on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Fighter, who else?"

"Come in!"

And so she did. She blinked as she looked around the room, something seemed off, as if it should somehow look different. She glanced at the book on the table, a book with strange writing she didn't recognize. Maker noticed her gaze and quickly put the book away, as if it would harm her or something.

Fighter sat down in a chair.

"Maker...have you ever felt out of place?"

Maker blinked stupidly at her, and Fighter just barely recognized the look of panic on her face.

"Um, no, why?" Maker asked nervously. She sure was acting weird today..

"I...I don't remember what I did yesterday..or before that. I can't remember anything..except a huge attack on our home. But looking around now, it seems fine!"

"Uhh..really? He..hehe.." Maker said, scratching the back of her head in a familiar, yet uncharacteristic way. She reminded her of someone..but who, Fighter just couldn't quite place.

"Maker...what happened to me?" Fighter pleaded.

Maker sighed. She really wanted to tell her, but Kakyuu strictly forbid it.

"The truth is, when our homeland was attacked, you were severely injured. It's taken you a long time to recover, and you still have problems remembering. You suffered extreme trauma, it's natural. Sometimes you go a few weeks, perfectly fine, and then you wake up, and ask me this same question, over and over again..." Maker explained sadly. She was disgusted with herself at how believable that lie was.

"Am I really...such a bother?" Fighter asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Ie, it's fine!" Maker gripped Fighter's shoulders tightly. "You fought bravely, we all are grateful for what you've done for us. We'd do anything for you..Healer...Kakyuu-hime, and myself..."

Fighter smiled warmly. "Arrigatou! You guys are the best anyone could ask for." Fighter then embraced her tall comrade. And Maker felt her heart break.

_If only you knew how we've betrayed you, leader..._

__"What is it?" Healer asked suspiciously, eying the piece of paper that materialized in Kakyuu's hands.

"A note, apparently." she said a tad sarcastically, unfolding the paper. Her eyes scanned the paper and she gasped, dropping it to the floor as if it were on fire.

"Who is it from, hime?"

"Sailor Pluto."

"Nanie?" Healer just about yelled, picking up the paper and reading it to. Tears streamed down her face at the words.

**Dear Princess Kakyuu, ruler of Kinmoku-sei,**

** My princess, Princess Serenity, has requested me to have contact with you, especially one of your senshi. She believes that she truly loves Sailor Star Fighter, with all her heart, and she would be most grateful if you'd allow them to meet and discuss the matters at hand. She understands this may not be feasible, but I request a response either way.**

** Sincerely,**

** Sailor Pluto**

"Oh Healer, what have we done?" Kakyuu asked, shaking in guilt and emotion.

"Ie, what have _you_ done? I didn't want this for her! Either we help Fighter get her memories back, and let Tsukino-san have her, or we give them a flat out no, and continue living as we planned to do." Healer snipped. She had never spoken to her princess so rudely before, and it caused Kakyuu to break down into sobs. Healer felt a bit bad for speaking so harshly, but she was certain her princess deserved it...ordering her to erase Fighter's memories like that...it went against everything they stood for, everything they fought for...everything that people had died to protect.

"W-we need...Fighter to stay here. Reply no." Kakyuu said, trying to contain her sobs.

Healer glared daggers at her princess.

"As you wish." Healer said, bowing halfway and turning to walk. As she was almost out the door she stopped, turning around to face her princess once more.

"Just remember, you could have made Fighter happy." and then she was gone. Kakyuu fell to the floor, unable to contain her despair any longer.

Healer went out onto the balcony, her gaze focusing on a galaxy in the distance. Her eyes closed as she struggled to make a mental bridge with one of the Sol senshi, any who would listen. And to her surprise, (or maybe not..) she was able to contact none other than Aino Minako, Sailor Venus.

_Tell Pluto-san, that Kakyuu-hime has declined her request._

_YATEN!_

Healer winced painfully as Minako's obnoxiously loud voice resounded in her head.

_I'm sorry. I have to go do something._

And then Healer cut the line.

_Kami-sama that girl is loud!_

She knew in her heart that Minako would relay the message, eventually...

She wished to speak with Maker about this, and so she walked down the hall to the dormitory area. She opened Maker's door wihtout knocking, as she was accustomed to. She'd seen Maker bare-assed enough not to care what she walked in on anymore.

"Maker! I need to talk to you! We got a letter tod-" Healer froze in her tracks. Fighter was standing there, hugging Maker tightly, a bit tearful.

"Ah, you're awake! How are you feeling today, Fighter?" Healer asked gently.

"Apparently pretty good given my record.." Fighter said sheepishly. Healer glanced horrified at Maker, who gave her a "We'll talk about it when she's not here" look. Fighter's stomach growled loudly enough for all of them to hear. Healer laughed at how much Fighter reminded her of Tsukino Usagi in that moment.

"Jeez leader, go get yourself some food before you scare all the phages away!" Healer teased.

"Phages?" Fighter asked, tilting her head. Healer mentally slapped herself for her stupidity.

"Oh never mind. Just an enemy we used to fight. Run along now!" Healer encouraged, shooing Fighter out of the room, who look a bit perturbed, but complied nonetheless.

"What exactly did you tell her?" Healer spat.

"Nothing! She knew she couldn't remember anything since the destruction of our planet, so I had to make up a bogus story!"

"Oh.." Healer said, a bit put off at Maker's unusually raised voice. It was common for herself and Fighter to yell, but Maker being on edge was just...scary.

Almost as scary as her forehead...but not quite. Heh heh.

"What about this letter you were talking about?" Maker asked, one auburn eyebrow raised.

Healer sighed. "Pluto-san sent us a letter. Tsukino-san wants Fighter."

Maker gasped. "Kami-sama...what's ouhi say?"

"No."

"What?" Maker seemed furious now.

"We're going to pretend that none of this ever happened." Healer said dismally.

Maker placed a hand to her face, shaking her head slightly. "I hate this."

"I know..me too.." Healer hugged her tall comrade.

"Do you think...Fighter will ever forgive us?" Maker asked quietly.

"That depends if she finds out...but I think..she would, given the circumstances..." Healer replied.

"Maybe we should help her get her memories back." Maker said suddenly.

"Nani?" Healer asked, staring at her comrade in disbelief. To do that would..be a direct violation of their orders!

"Whoa, calm down...I mean...if Tsukino-san shows up or something..or we get another letter...we should help Fighter remember, in secret..and let _her_ make that decision on her own, right?" Maker rationalized.

Healer looked thoughtful for several moments before nodding.

"Hai."

"So until then, we wait. Let's go see our leader, ne?" Maker said with a small smile.

Healer nodded and they went to join their leader in the dining hall.

Minako looked surprised, having contact so easily with Star Healer like that. It had been some time since they left Earth, absolutely nothing was heard, and suddenly she wanted a message to be sent to pluto.

_Kakyuu-hime has declined her request_

So Pluto's been having contact? Strange...

Minako dialed the outer's mansion. Of course, Haruka picked up.

"Hi Haruka! Is Setsuna-san there?"

"Hai."

"Moshi Moshi?" Setsuna's voice came over the line.

"Konnichiwa! Star Healer sent me a telepathic message...she said that.. Kakyuu-hime has declined your request."

Setsuna gasped, before muttering, "I must go. Thank you for telling me."

Click.

Minako sighed and laid down on her bed. She really wished she knew what was going on, but figured it had to do with Usagi and her realization that she was in love with Seiya.

Usagi gasped as Pluto appeared in her room suddenly.

"Did you get a reply?" She asked eagerly. Pluto nodded solemnly.

"Princess Kakyuu has declined her request."

Usagi's heart fell through the floor.

"D-does Fighter..not love me?" she asked quietly.

"I do not believe that is the case; I think it is Kakyuu's wish for Fighter to stay on Kinmoku. There's nothing we can do." Pluto said sadly.

"Then..what do we do about Crystal Tokyo...?" Usagi asked pathetically.

"Why not marry Mamoru-san?"

"..I don't love him. I don't think I really could, after seeing Fighter's true love for me.."

Pluto sighed heavily. "Princess, there's nothing else I can do. Forgive me." and with that, Pluto disappeared.

Usagi went out for a walk to think things through. That's what Seiya always did, when he had something difficult on his mind. Without even realizing it, she ended up at the concert hall, where the Three Lights' had their last performance. She sat in a seat, gazing at the empty stage.

Usagi's mind drifted back to the strange occurrence the evening before...

-Flashback-

Usagi bolted upright in bed, she felt a piercing pain in her heart. Fighter's voice filled her mind, it was screaming and full of pain.

_ What is is, Fighter? What's wrong?.._

She hadn't heard Fighter's voice in her head like that since Fighter asked her to come to his concert as Seiya. The concert where he had told her the story of Kinmoku.

_Odango..gomen nasai_

_ Fighter, what's wrong?_

Why couldn't Fighter just _say_ what was happening?

_Odango...don't forget, that I loved you with all my heart..._

The voice was less distant this time. Usagi had formed a more solid link between them.

_I'll never forget your true love, Seiya..._

_Odango..tell me..did you ever love me_?

_ I always did..and I always will. For you, I feel true love.._

_ I wish I had met you sooner.._

_Please...don't forget me..._

_ I never will. Why are you talking like this?_

_ Odango...this will be goodbye..._

_ What do you mean goodbye! Seiya, what's happening?_

Usagi heard Fighter's pained scream...and then nothingness.

-End Flashback-

Had Fighter...died? And that's why Kakyuu had rejected their request?

If that was the case, shouldn't Kakyuu have just said, "She's gone" or something?

To Usagi, something just didn't seem right. She wanted to get to the bottom of this. She wanted to go to Kinmoku. But how? The only way would be a sailor teleport, and she'd need a few senshi with her to help her.

But who would?

Usagi thought long and hard, Minako would probably understand, and agree if it meant seeing Yaten again. Ami had always had a thing for Taiki, so she might be pretty convincable as well. But could just the three of them really Sailor Teleport to Kinmoku?

It was worth a try.

**Way up High, or down low**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

Usagi skipped happily to Minako's house, ringing the door bell excitedly. Minako opened the door and tackled Usagi.

"Usagi-channn!" Minako sang as she immediately became much chipper than she was a minute prior.

"Minako.. I have a plan, you in?"

Minako raised an eyebrow conspiratorially. "Of course! Let's go talk about it!"

Usagi was dragged up stairs and Minako soon brought up tea.

"So what kind of plan, a love plan?" Minako asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Yes." Usagi replied.

Minako let out a squeal of delight and hugged her friend.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Minako asked, images of romance and roses already in her head.

"Seiya."

Minako gasped and stared. "Usagi-chan..Seiya..he's...she's..on Kinmoku.."

"I know. That's why I need your guys' help."

Minako blinked. "You want to Sailor Teleport?"

"Exactly."

"None of us know where to go, though..." Minako said, thoughtfully.

"I was able to form a mental link with Fighter, although I can't seem to contact her now. Could you maybe contact Healer? You know..if you contact her, she may give us directions or something."

Minako laughed nervously. How was she to tell her princess that last time she had formed a link with Healer, it had been cut off unceremoniously.?

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to try!" Minako said cheerily, not wanting to let Usagi down.

"Arrigatou!" Usagi said, hugging Minako tightly. "Now we just have to get Ami to come with us so we can teleport! I don't think it's possible with only two."

Minako looked troubled. "Usagi-chan, Ami-chan left on a trip. She won't be back for a few months."

Usagi groaned. She'd just have to wait, then.

It seemed like she was beginning to run out of time..

Back on Kinmoku, things were great. Fighter was back to her usual, happy, cocky self. The starlights and their princess were currently sitting around the dinner table, chattering happily.

"Hime, do you think that dress would look flattering on me?" Maker asked.

"Hai, I think it would..." the princess agreed, smiling softly.

"You know, Maker.." Fighter piped up. Healer raised an eyebrow in interest. She could tlel Fighter was about to say something good.

"Yes, leader?" Maker asked, trying to mask the worry she felt. That mischievous glint in Fighter's eyes was _never_ a good sign.

"It'd really be flattering if you got bangs to cover up that forehead of yours." Fighter continued, a slight smirk appearing on her face.

"Fighter!" Kakyuu scolded, trying not to burst out laughing herself. Healer snickered, and Maker's eyebrow twitched.

"Leader, you are infuriating."

"I know." Fighter said with a huge grin. "Isn't it great?" More twitching of the eyerbow from Maker, and poor Healer couldn't hold back her laughter any more.

"Hahah...oooh..hahah Fighter that's funny..ITAI!" Healer screamed as Maker's heel jabbed her leg painfully. Then it was Fighter's turn to snicker.

Kakyuu leaned back a bit in her chair and closed her eyes with a soft sigh.

_It's almost as if..nothing ever happened..I hope these days never end..._

A few more months passed on Earth, and Ami finally returned from her trip. Minako and Usagi were the first ones to say hi to her when she came back.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi cheered as Ami opened the door, only to get glomped by both blondes.

"H-hi, Usa-gi-chan, Mina-chan." Ami sputtered, unable to breathe because of their death grip on her.

Soon, Minako, Usagi and Ami were on Ami's couch discussing the matters of Seiya.

"So, you guys want to teleport to Kinmoku?" Ami asked quietly.

Usagi nodded.

"It would be nice to see Taiki-kun again, demo..is it a really good time to do this?" Ami asked.

"Ami-chan, I've got two months left. If I don't get Seiya within that time, Crystal Tokyo won't happen." Usagi explained quietly.

Ami looked surprised, then her mind immediately went to work.

"Wouldn't it be better to be with Mamoru-san then?" Ami asked.

Usagi shook her head. "It wouldn't be fair- I love Seiya. After knowing Seiya's unconditional love for me, I don't think I could ever be with anyone who loved me any less. It just wouldn't feel right."

"Usagi-chan, you've really grown up, you know that?" Ami said with a smile.

"So you'll help?" Minako asked hopefully. Ami nodded.

"Hai, of course."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Usagi demanded.

Minako and Ami stood up, and the three transformed.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Moon Eternal Make up!"

"Venus, can you contact Healer now?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'll try.."

Venus closed her eyes, reaching out timidly almost- across the galaxies for Star Healer.

Healer was walking down the hall with Maker when she felt a light touch on her mind.

_Who is it?_

She asked, pretty apprehensively. Was it a new enemy, trying to read her mind?

_Venus. We're looking for directions to Kinmoku_

Healer gasped. They? They were coming _here_? But _why?_ Could it be...Tsukino-san..was coming for Fighter?

_Just follow the picture I'm sending you..._

Healer was unaware that she was now leaning on a very worried Maker for support, as she showed Venus the path to Kinmoku-sei.

"I've got it!" Venus said happily.

"Let's go, then." Mercury said.

"Sailor Teleport!"

_Okay, we're coming now._

_ Why?_

_ I'll explain when we get there, promise..._

_ If you say so...be careful..._

_ I will._

Then the line was cut, but it was alright- Venus knew where they were going. It seemed like it took days- and it very well could have, before they arrived on Kinmoku.

"We're here." Mercury said.

Sailor Moon grinned as she spun in a circle, taking in the absolutely beautiful surroundings. No wonder the starlights loved their home so much, everything about it was gorgeous! The weather was perfect, and everywhere you looked there was flowers and greenery. The air was fresh and clean, unlike Earth with it's pollution.

_Fighter, I'm coming now..._


	5. Fighter's Confusion

A/N: So so sorry that I've taken sooo long to update, it's not like me at all! I've been busy, going to beauty school, salvaging my relationship from the brink of destruction, etc...please read and review, it encourages me to keep going!

I'm really trying to push my stories along and get them all completed a.s.a.p, as I almost feel like I'm starting to lose sight of where I wanted to go with these stories.

Also- a huge thank you to StrataLight for your in depth and insightful review of many of my stories. I'm glad this story has touched you personally, and I only hope in the future that I do not disappoint.

Chapter Five: Fighter's confusion

"What is it?" Maker asked Healer worriedly.

"Venus..Mercury...Moon..they're coming.." Healer whispered, letting go of her comrade.

Maker's eyes lit up at the mention of Sailor Mercury. They'd meet again...after all.

Healer nodded slowly. "Should we tell Fighter of her love now?" She asked.

Maker looked very thoughtful as they walked back to the lounge. Healer knew better than to speak. Maker would answer her once she had come up with an answer.

"No, I don't believe so. I think Fighter should regain her memories on her own. Although we should warn _them_ about Fighter's condition. Maybe somehow incorporate Usagi into Fighter's life slowly, and hope to god that it jogs Fighter's memory."

Healer nodded slowly in agreement.

"I wish I could just undo it..but once a memory is gone..the only one who can retrieve it is the person who lived it..."

"It's alright, Healer.." Maker said placing a hand on Healer's shoulder.

"Ie, it's not!" Healer screamed, brushing Maker's hand off of her shoulder. Maker looked a bit surprised, but said nothing.

"I shouldn't have done it! I shouldn't have! I betrayed her Maker, I betrayed _her!_"

"We both betrayed our leader, Healer. It's what we do from now on that'll redeem us. We have to be there for her. We have to help her." Maker said soothingly, replacing her hand on Healer's shoulder, which thankfully didn't get brushed off again. Instead Healer turned into Makers chest, sobbing pitifully.

"I betrayed Venus...the woman who believed in love and dreams. By erasing Fighter's memories, I took away her love for Usagi, I took away her dreams to be with her again. I took away her everything!" Healer screaming, crying harder than she ever had before. She thought crying was for the weak. But when you were already so weak and powerless, did it matter any longer?

Maker shh'd Healer, stroking her back comfortingly, closing her eyes tightly against the tears that threatened to spill from her own eyes.

"H-how c-can I face Venus now? She'd never forgive me when she found out it was _me_ who took away Fighter's memories."

"It wasn't your fault- it was an order. We are strictly bound to our duty."

"I could've said no...I could've said no.." Healer whispered this sadly, over and over again. Maker held the girl tighter to her. In truth, she could have said no. They both could have. But what good could it have done?

At that point, Kakyuu would most likely have retrieved the powers from the three of them, and they'd be planet bound the rest of their measly lives. They already left their loves back on Earth, could they really lose their duty, as well?

After a while, they both calmed down, and relaxed on the couch, not saying a word. They were both too absorbed in thought and excitement about Minako and Ami coming to Kinmoku. It took all their willpower not to just jump up and go looking for them. Maker had decided to wait until they showed at the castle, and to be there when they spoke with Kakyuu.

They'd also make sure that Fighter was there.

If Kakyuu acted vengefully to people Fighter didn't recognize, she'd question the princess' intentions. The princess would have to accept them gracefully, especially when Maker and Healer recognized them warmly.

Either way, it'd work to their advantage.

"Fighter, where have you been?" Healer demanded as Seiya waltzed into the lounge.

"Escorting the princess on a nice long walk.." Fighter said with a cocky grin and wink, "Jealous?"

Healer sighed. She didn't like this at all. It was as if Fighter was adding fuel to the fire.

_Oh Fighter, if only you knew the truth..._

"Don't get too close to her, Fighter." Healer warned.

"Why not?" Fighter mumbled, remembering the evening's events. She didn't even pay attention to the lengthy response Healer gave her, or Maker's condensed version which consisted of facts. Things like "she's a princess, you're her guard, you have to keep it professional! Or, "You'll just end up getting hurt in the end!"

_Why do they feel this way? Don't they want me to be happy?_

-Flashback-

Fighter looked up to the stars. They shone so brightly, the light cast a beautiful illumination on her princess' face, which she examined carefully.

Red painted lips, eye make up that winged out at the corners, as was custom for ruler's. Everything about Kakyuu was red- the color of love and passion. Kakyuu slowly lowered her crimson eyes to gaze back at her starlight, they showed a hint of worry that was almost indiscernible, but mostly they showed compassion.

"What is it, Fighter? What are you thinking about?" Kakyuu asked.

"How beautiful you are..." Fighter murmured, blushing slightly. Kakyuu giggled a bit, sitting on a stone bench. She patted next to her, and Fighter sat down as well.

"Fighter, are you happy here?"

"Hai!" Fighter said with a big grin. "Why wouldn't I be? I have two great friends, a beautiful and understanding princess to protect. It's great..I feel so blessed and grateful, I can't find the words to express it." Fighter's eyes watered slightly, feeling horrible that she was being such a burden. Forgetting her memories all the time? What the hell was wrong with her? Would she forget this night, as well?

Probably. Fighter sighed, wondering how many beautiful moments she had shared with Kakyuu-only to lose or forget them. She looked into her princess' eyes, wishing she wasn't quite so useless.

Fighter couldn't even imagine what it felt like for someone to simply forget about you like that.

"Fighter, are you alright?" Kakyuu asked gently, placing a hand on Fighter's.

"Hai. Gomen. I just get caught up in my thoughts sometimes..I'm trying to sort everything out, but it seems so..hopeless. Like a puzzle missing half the pieces."

Kakyuu chewed her lip nervously, trying to think of a response.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out someday."

"Arrigatou, hime, for believing in me." Fighter said smiling softly. She leaned in, tentatively towards her princess, greatly desiring to place a soft kiss on her lips. Unfortunately, a finger came up to meet her lips instead. Fighter pulled back, looking at Kakyuu questioningly.

_It's not right. It isn't me she truly loves. I didn't erase her memories to have her myself. I erased them so she won't feel the pain. I erased them so the starlights would stay unified. I cannot, no, I __**will not**__ let my personal desires come into play. I've already betrayed her once._

Kakyuu shook her head slowly, smiling weakly. She abruptly stood up and walked inside, without saying another word.

Fighter sighed heavily to herself.

_She's probably tired of loving me, only to have me completely forget again. I'm such a fuck up. I wonder what Healer and Maker are doing..._

And so Fighter put a spring into her step, and a smile onto her face. Those two already worried about her enough as it was.

-End Flashback-

"Fighter, are you even listening?" Maker asked.

"No. Gomen."

Healer sighed and left the room. She couldn't take this anymore. Sure, Fighter was a lot better now. No more alcohol over consumption, no more crying out in her sleep for the woman she loved but could never have...

But sometimes, Fighter would become lost, trying to sort out what happened, becoming frustrated with herself at her inability to remember. Healer swallowed hard and wiped angrily at her eyes.

_I never should have erased her memories. I can only hope that Usagi will make everything right again._

"Healer?" Kakyuu asked quietly, from down the hall. Healer's gaze snapped up, her eyes narrowing.

"You.." she seethed, stalking towards her princess with a fury.

"Is something wrong, Healer?" Kakyuu asked, folding her hands neatly in front of her.

_Slap_

"You should know. You took away everything Fighter ever loved and held close to her. Don't you dare ask me what's wrong!" Healer shouted, storming off to god knows where.

Kakyuu touched her cheek lightly, the sharp sting from Healer's glove not abating any. She found hot tears slipping down it, adding to the burning sensation.

_In my desperate attempt to keep the four of us unified..have I driven us apart?_

Kakyuu walked slowly to her room, her heart heavy. She felt lonelier now than ever before.

Healer hadn't a clue where she was headed- she only knew that she was headed _somewhere._

She found herself in the market, her comfort zone. She picked through things, snorting in disgust at the shoddy quality. She missed living on Earth, having access to the best of the best.

Not that she'd ever reveal that to her friends. Healer sighed heavily. Things were so much simpler back then, she'd give anything to be back there.

Back then, they three of them were so close. It seemed difficult, always singing and getting no reply. But it was the first- and only- chance at a semi-normal life they would get. It felt amazing, it felt refreshing, and it was depressing to Healer that she didn't enjoy it to the fullest, too concerned about her mission.

Not to mention, back then all they had to worry about was keeping Seiya away from Usagi. Not trying to get Seiya's memories back, their betrayal to her, their princess' horrid sense of judgement...Healer's unrequited love.

Another sigh.

Yes, she'd fallen for the Senshi of Venus. No, she didn't think she'd ever be loved back. Even if she did, would it even really matter? They were two different species, from two different places in the galaxy. It'd never work out. How depressing. It was like Romeo and Juliet or something, although a lot less poetic, and a lot more frustrating.

However...if Usagi was being allowed by the Solar Senshi to love Fighter..then maybe..just maybe, Healer would have a chance..just a small one...

If Minako would even accept _her_.

Yes, _her._

On Earth, gender was much more important than it was here on Kinmoku. Earth was so primitive in some areas. Her name being called snapped Healer out of her thoughts.

"Healer!"

She glanced up, squinting as the bright sun impeded her vision. In the distance she saw golden locks blowing in the wind, a red bow atop it. She blinked and shook her head. Her mind was playing tricks again.

"Healer!"

Healer gasped in surprise as a weight nearly knocked her off her feet.

"M-minako?" She stuttered in surprise. How had she gotten here so quickly?

"Hai!" Healer stared into the blue eyes of Minako, which contained happiness and excitement. Soon after Ami and Usagi joined them in a group hug.

"It's great to see you again Healer." Usagi said happily, a smile on her face. Healer nodded, suddenly remembering the state of her leader.

"I know why you're here, and we have to talk." Healer said sadly. Usagi blinked in confusion, and Minako gnawed at her lip worriedly. She definitely didn't like the vibes she was getting from Healer.

_So something happened, after all..._


	6. Truth

A/N: Sorry about the super slow updates. Especially Ryuusei. I've been doing that story exclusively on my brothers netbook, and he left for vacation and brought it with him. So this is all you'll get =) On top of that, I'm going on vacation myself, no updates for over two weeks. Sorry. Please hang in there for me, onegai?

Chapter Six: Truth

"Well, what do we need to talk about?" Minako asked, the cheer still evident on her face.

"We can't talk here." Healer said, looking around paranoidly.

"O..kay..." Minako said, her smile faltering slightly. Healer led the group out of the market and onto the hill, the favorite place for the starlights to sit around and enjoy the weather. Healer sat down heavily on the grass, the other three sat across from her, watching her carefully, waiting for her to speak.

Healer sighed. There was simply no easy way to say this.

"When we returned here from Earth, Fighter wasn't the same. She missed you Usagi, she missed and loved you with all her heart." Healer said quietly, her gaze locking onto Usagi's, who looked surprised, then saddened.

"It slowly began to consume her, it was all she seemed to think about, she couldn't concentrate...couldn't sleep most of the time.." Another sigh from Healer, she could feel the sad waves coming off of the three.

"But I-" Minako started, only to be cut off by a piercing glare from Healer.

"Anyways, Fighter got to the point where we were counting down the days til we'd be planning her funeral. That is, until Kakyuu-hime came up with an idea. She ordered..for Fighter..to..."

A warm hand rested on her arm. Healer looked up at Minako, who smiled softly.

"Go ahead." she whispered in encouragement.

Healer closed her eyes, bracing herself for the response she would get.

"It was ordered that Fighter have her memories of Earth erased."

Dead silence. Healer's eyes remained closed, for she knew if she opened them tears would begin to fall. She never felt so guilty in her life. She felt Minako's hand leave her arm. The silence was becoming deafening, someone had to speak, say something, hit her even.

"So, Seiya..doesn't remember Usagi-chan?" Ami asked quietly. Healer sighed.

"I'm afraid not.." Healer replied dully.

"Usagi..." Minako said gently, hugging her princess to her, who was now sobbing.

"What are we to do?" Ami asked quietly, to no one in particular. A small smile graced Healer's lips.

"Well, Maker and I _do _have a plan to help Seiya." Healer said.

"Which would be?" Ami asked hopefully.

"We let Seiya slowly remember Usagi. Simple as that. Let them spend time alone together, that kind of thing. It'll probably take a very long time, but if you stay with it, I'm sure someday she'll remember."

"Demo- Usagi doesn't have that kind of time!" Ami interjected.

"Nani?" Healer asked confused.

"If Usagi-chan doesn't find someone to rule Crystal Tokyo with her, it won't happen." Ami explained quietly. "She has six weeks left."

Healer's eyes widened. "S-six w-weeks? That's it..?"

Ami nodded slowly.

"We'd better tell Kakyuu-hime about your arrival..." Healer said, standing up.

"Matte! Won't she be against Usagi coming here? Wasn't it her that decided to erase Fighter's memories?" Ami protested.

"Hai, demo, she wouldn't dare be rude to any of you in front of Fighter, it'd skew her image, especially if Maker and I receive you so warmly..." Healer said with a small smirk. It then dawned on the other three, who smiled, and Minako giggled and began leading them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She said cheerily. Usagi followed, numbly.

How...could this happen?

-Flashback-

"Odango, I'll never forget you."

-End Flashback-

Wasn't that Seiya's promise to her? To never, ever forget.. But it wasn't Seiya's fault, right? No, it wasn't...it wasn't like Seiya WANTED her memories erased...right?

….Right?...

"Healer..." Usagi said softly as they approached the castle.

"H-hai?"

"D-did Seiya..want...to forget me?"

Healer stopped walking suddenly, and she felt within herself the pain Usagi was feeling at that instant. She turned to face the petite blonde, her hands resting on her shoulders.

"Ie..." and so Healer sent Usagi the scene that she remembered so clearly, of when they took away all that ever mattered to Fighter.

-Flashback-

"I do not wish to forget; I wish to overcome." Fighter clarified.

"Fighter, I don't think that you can..." Kakyuu said.

"What do you mean?" Fighter asked, panic rising in her system.

"I don't think your well enough to decide for yourself, so I have decided for you." Kakyuu said, nodding at Maker.

Maker grabbed both of Fighter's arms, gently but securely.

"Forgive me, leader..." She whispered sadly.

"Princess..." Fighter cried, tears spilling down her face. Healer felt her heart break at the scene. It was obvious Fighter didn't want this, so why did the princess insist?

Fighter gasped audibly.

"What is it?" Healer asked, her hand stopping inches from Fighter's forehead. She was focusing her mind on finding the memories of Usagi within Fighter, and removing them, and the sudden sound had startled her.

"Odango...she heard me calling to her.." Fighter said in a pained voice

Healer stared in disbelief.

_Across all that distance, Usagi heard her...she must feel..something..anything for her.._

"Princess..this isn't a good idea..." Healer said, her eyes pleading for her leader's memories to stay. If Usagi reciprocated that love, then maybe, Fighter _would_ end up happy...

"Continue on, Healer. Nothing that happens with the moon princess could erase the pain in Fighter's eyes. Only forgetting could..." Kakyuu instructed.

Healer nodded and faced Fighter, her best friend and comrade. Everything in her heart screamed at her to stop, to protest. But she didn't.

"I'm so sorry.." she whispered.

"It's okay. You're just doing as you are ordered..." Fighter said, brushing away the tears of her comrades. They were crying for _her. _Maker suppressed a sob, all they had experienced together, the things that strengthened their friendship, would be lost. The lessons they learned..obstacles overcame..everything. It didn't seem right.

Healer placed her hand to Fighter's forehead, removing every single memory of Earth and Usagi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fighter's heart wrenching scream echoed throughout the galaxy, and pierced into the hearts of her comrades who felt they had betrayed her.

Healer completed her task, and Fighter collapsed, her transformation sequence undoing in a spray of golden stars. Maker caught her gently, and exchanged a pained glance with Healer. They knew what had happened, in those moments before Fighter lost everything she had ever loved...

-End Flashback-

Usagi looked stunned.

"So, it wasn't a dream after all..." Usagi whispered quietly, surprising everyone around her.

"Usagi, what do you mean?"

-Flashback-

Usagi bolted upright in bed, she felt a piercing pain in her heart. Fighter's voice filled her mind, it was screaming and full of pain.

_ What is is, Fighter? What's wrong?.._

_ Odango..gomen nasai_

Usagi's heart beat rapidly in her chest. What on Earth was going on?

_ Fighter, what's wrong?_

She called out to her love, closing the distance behind them.

_ Odango...don't forget, that I loved you with all my heart..._

_I'll never forget your true love, Seiya..._

_Odango..tell me..did you ever love me_?

_I always did..and I always will. For you, I feel true love.._

_I wish I had met you sooner.._

I wish I had admitted my true feelings before you left..

_Please...don't forget me..._

_I never will. Why are you talking like this?_

_Odango...this will be goodbye..._

_What do you mean goodbye! Seiya, what's happening_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fighter's heart wrenching scream echoed throughout the galaxy, and pierced into the hearts of her comrades who felt they had betrayed her. Usagi too, heard her painful plea...

_Fighter! Don't go! You can't go! I love you! Do you hear me, I love you!_

-End Flashback-

All along Usagi thought it was a dream, something that confirmed her love for Fighter. But really, it was a cry for help, a cry Usagi didn't answer. Usagi swayed slightly before collapsing into the arms of Healer.

"What happened?" Minako demanded.

"I think she's just exhausted from all that's happened. Come on, let's get her to the castle." Healer suggested, and the others complied slowly, almost reluctantly. The starlight headset- their form of communication, appeared over Healer's ear momentarily.

"Maker, they are here. Prepare Fighter and the Princess to meet us in the throne room. We'll be there as soon as we get Usagi to the infirmary." Healer stated. Healer winced, and the scouts presumed Maker was yelling at her, based on the loud static and noise they over heard.

Who knew Maker had such a lung on her?

"NO Maker, I do NOT know what you did with your glasses! So stop blasting my ears out!" Healer hissed into the microphone before ending the call. Minako and Ami retrained a giggle.

"Do you guys always fight like that?" Ami asked timidly.

Healer sighed slightly. "Actually, it's usually over what happened with Fighter, but we're getting better. Back in the good ol' days it was Fighter who picked all the fights. Cocky bitch." Healer scoffed, but a slight smile formed on her lips.

The truth was, she missed her leader and how close they had come on Earth. Yes, it was a stressful time. But at least they had a chance at life as a normal citizen for the most part.

Healer often found herself wishing they had never found their princess- that they could go on living on Earth as the Three Lights, and maybe even date the inner senshi that her and her comrades often fantasized over...

But then Healer would remember that it wasn't her place. She had a duty, and no matter how much she wished to just be 'normal' she never would be. And it was wrong to wish that they hadn't found their princess. She truly was a kind woman, even if some of her decisions were foolish.

Come to think of it, this was the first time Healer disagreed with her princess.

_Not that it matters to them...they most likely hate Maker and I now for what has happened.._

Healer chanced a look at Minako, who caught her staring. Healer blushed slightly, and turned away, but not before she caught the cheery smile on Minako's face.

_Maybe they aren't angry, after all._

Soon they arrived at the castle, and Usagi was taken to the infirmary, where the nurses confirmed she'd be alright, it was merely exhaustion and a bit of shock. Healer led Minako and Ami to the throne room, opening the doors for them. She could hear her heart thudding in her ears. Kakyuu was perched on the throne, Fighter on her right side, Maker on her left. Fighter looked surprised, and a bit befuddled by the presence of the aliens, and Maker looked neutral, although when Healer and her locked eyes, Maker gave her the slightest smile, which managed to calm Healer considerably.

_That's right..no matter what happens from here on out, Maker will be there for me._

"Your highness, I present to you, from the Solar System, Minako, princess and soldier of Venus, and Ami, princess and soldier of Mercury." Healer said, bowing. Ami and Minako followed suit behind her.

Kakyuu examined the two girls calmly, trying to figure out why they could possibly be here. It wasn't for Fighter- was it? She certainly hoped not. How would she explain to them Fighter's condition, without blurting it out that she had ordered Fighter's memories erased?

How would she handle this, and keep Fighter from knowing all that she had lost? Kakyuu could feel a major headache coming on...

Kakyuu smiled warmly, rising from her seat.

"Please do not bow, my friends. Whatever business you may have here, let's allow it to wait until you are well rested. Maker has informed me that another came with you?" Kakyuu said softly.

"H-hai, our princess came with us, but has collapsed from exhaustion." Ami spoke up.

Something about that sentence made Fighter feel uneasy, but why? She started to fidget slightly, she felt confused. She felt like she wanted to run- to make sure their princess was alright, but why on Earth should she? Her princess was safe and sound, right beside her. Fighter stepped forward, and clasped Kakyuu's hand slightly, relishing in the warm calm that rushed over her body from the contact. Kakyuu smiled serenely towards Fighter.

Healer watched the exchange through narrowed eyes.

_Be careful Fighter, if you play with fire you will get burned..._

Maker cleared her throat, as all eyes were now on her princess and leader, who seemed a bit too chummy. Maker knew why the sol senshi had come here, and it certainly wasn't to watch the person they had come to retrieve for their princess get lovey dovey with another woman.

"If you'll allow me, I shall show you to the guest rooms." Maker said, leading them out.

Kakyuu abruptly let go of Fighter's hand, earning her a quizzical look from the starlight leader.

"Someday you'll understand, Fighter." was her only response as she left the room. It was now Healer and Fighter standing alone.

"Fighter, don't fall for her. Trust me. It will make things very complicated.." Healer said gently, placing a hand on Fighter's shoulder.

"What do you know!" Fighter said, slapping Healer's hand away. "You don't even know what love is!" And with that, Fighter stormed out, cursing the whole way down the hallway.

Healer suppressed a sob. She was too strong to cry. Fighter's words stung deep. Maybe it was true, maybe Healer didn't know what love is. If she did, she wouldn't have erased Fighter's memories. Healer hadn't a clue how long she had been standing there when she heard a voice behind her. She whipped around quickly, crashing into one very tall Star Maker. Healer blushed darkly as she found her face in Maker's chest.

"You alright?" Maker asked, seemingly unperturbed. Healer practically jerked back, trying to act natural.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine now!"

Maker simply raised an eyebrow as she observed the dark blush on her comrade's face.

"I would assume so, you certainly enjoyed where your head landed."

"Oi!" Healer screeched defiantly, her fists clenching, blood boiling in anger. How dare Maker just say something so...so..obvious! It wasn't like her!

Maker just giggled slightly, that quiet, akward giggle Healer had heard only a select few times.

"Oh come on, it's not like it bothered me any.." Maker said, slipping back out of the room, assured that her comrade would be alright in time. Healer was glad Maker left, because she felt heat rise once again to her cheeks, and was certain she wouldn't be able to cover it up.

Healer walked off to the guest rooms, intent on seeing Minako. She giggled slightly, shaking her head at Maker's sudden audacity. It would seem their leader was rubbing off on the usually prude, statuesque light.

She arrived at the guest room, and knocked softly on the door. The door opened, and Healer found herself at a loss for words as she stared into the eyes of none other than Minako, the woman who taught her everything she knew about love.

"H-hey M-minako, I was thinking, it'd be nice if we caught up." Healer managed to stumble out, cursing herself for her lack of a better excuse. Minako simply smiled and allowed Healer to enter her room, closing the door behind her.


	7. Upheaval

A/N: Didn't think I'd update it again before I left for vacation, but I thought I'd give you all a little treat because I'm unable to update Ryuusei Densetsu. Enjoy :)

Chapter Seven: Upheaval

Healer fidgeted nervously on the couch as Minako told of what happened after the starlights. The beauty smiled wistfully as she listed her conquests. Not that Healer was jealous. But they were all male...

"Ne, Minako-chan...did you miss me after I left?" Healer asked quietly, avoiding looking in her eyes.

"Haii! Of course I did! You guys were the hottest boys in the music business! What I wouldn't give to hear one last song!" Minako said excitedly.

Healer felt a clenching feeling on her heart.

_Wrong answer, Minako..._

"I...I see." Healer said quietly.

Minako suddenly became concerned, and she leaned across the coffee table to grasp Healer's hand, covered by leather gloves.

"Healer...there's something you're not telling me."

Healer looked up slowly.

_I walked away once without telling her the truth. I need to have courage...I need to say what I'm going to say..._

Healer breathed in and out slowly. Why was it when it came to just saying things as they were, she was lacking? Fighter never had that problem, hell that girl couldn't keep her mouth shut! And Maker...well she's just...her. Somehow, the thought of her comrades eased her nerves slightly.

_If I can face Galaxia, I can face Minako._

"Minako, it's taken me..quite some time to realize this...demo, I..." Healer said softly.

Understanding flicked across Minako's face as she brought a finger to Healer's lips.

"Shh. It's alright. You don't have to say it."

Healer smiled slightly, as she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. She stood up then and walked to the door.

"Dinner is served in the main hall from 7-10 pm." was all she said as she slipped out the door, her silver ponytail trailing behind her.

Maker, on the other hand, found herself strolling the gardens, Ami at her side.

"There's so many uniquely beautiful plants...well, unique to me. What I would give to study them all!" Ami said excitedly.

Maker smiled serenely. "The true wonder lies not within the flower, but within the person looking at it."

"Eh?" Ami asked, missing Maker's true meaning.

Maker giggled slightly. "Ah, naïve still. You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Eh? No, I'm the same...girl..."

"You see, Miss Mizuno, the beauty of a flower lies not within the flower itself, but within the person looking at it."

"Oh! Now I understand..on Earth we say something similar, 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder', ne?" Ami said cheerfully.

Maker nodded solemnly. "So, what have you been doing since we left?"

Ami looked thoughtful. "Truthfully, I went away to study, and when I came back we left to come here. So not too much."

"It was your dream, wasn't it?" Maker said, crouching down to examine an unfortunate flower with a bud overcome by blight.

"Hai, it was. I wish to become a doctor like my mother."

"Your dream or hers?" Maker asked plainly.

"Ehh?"

"So...many people, push others to do things, because it's what they feel is best, even though, had they asked that person, they would realize it is not." Maker responded, as a familiar twinge was felt in her heart.

_Fighter..._

"I've always wanted to help people. What better way than to make them feel better?" Ami asked quietly. Maker smiled, turning her attention to the withering bud.

"It is your dream, then."

"Hai, demo, there are other things that I want, too..." Ami whispered, sitting on her knees next to Maker. Maker shivered slightly as she felt Ami's breath against her bare arm.

"One should not dwell on materialistic things." Maker said wisely.

"Ie, it's not...it's...a person." Ami stuttered nervously. She examined Maker, not for the first time, as she had often done so many times before. She noticed the sudden sadness in the starlight's eyes.

"Ami, you see this flower?" Maker said suddenly, avoiding the subject. Ami pouted, about to protest, but decided to just go along with where Maker was headed.

"Hai, I see it."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Maker said quietly. And indeed, the flower was. It was a beautiful teal, with delicate petals, it's only flaw being the bud that was browned and withering like a disease.

"Hai, except for that one bloom that won't bud. It looks like it's sick or something."

"Yes, it is. It's a frequent disease among flowers around here. However..." Maker trailed, pinching the bud off just below where the disease lay with her elegant fingers.

"If you remove what is hurting the flower, the flower will soon prosper. Sure, for a time it may seem awkward, and like it's missing something. But eventually, a new bloom will replace the one it's lost."

"Maker..." Ami said quietly, understanding the starlight's strange answer. Maker turned to her slowly, standing up and offering Ami a hand, which she took, and was pulled up swiftly and gently.

"You understand, don't you?" Maker asked quietly.

"H-hai..." tears began pouring down Ami's face. A warm, gloved hand quickly brushed them away.

"I know it hurts, demo...it's for the best." and with that, Maker placed a soft kiss on Ami's lips. They stayed like that, for quite sometime. As they pulled away, Ami noticed Maker had tears of her own.

Ami sobbed pitifully, and Maker brought her head against her chest in a comforting embrace.

"You taught me how to love, and I thank you deeply for that. I was becoming a lonesome soldier, without hope, without cause. You saved me from that fate." Maker said quietly, stroking the smaller girls back.

"I just..wish...we could..be..together.." Ami whispered between sobs. Maker pulled back, grabbing Ami's chin gently with her hand.

"There's no saying we couldn't be- we just shouldn't. Someday, you'll find him, someone who truly is meant for you. I know you will. I can't be what you need. I wish...but then I'd be denying who _I_ am." Maker said softly.

"Maker! That doesn't matter to me!" Ami cried desperately.

A small smile graced Makers lips. "I Know." she whispered. Then she turned and walked away, her heel clicks tapping quietly.

"Maker...you'll always be a beautiful mystery to me..." Ami said to herself, returning solemnly to her guest room.

Fighter entered her princess' room. Her princess was relaxing in her day bed, many candles around her illuminating her face. She smiled and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of osmanthus.

"Fighter?" Her princess asked quietly.

"Hai, it's me."

"What brings you here?" the Princess asked, sitting up. Fighter quickly crossed the room and brought her hands down on Kakyuu's shoulders, softly pressing her back down onto the daybed.

"Just relax, would you?" Fighter said with a slight smile. Kakyuu just looked confused. What was Fighter doing?

Fighter took a seat on a footstool, leaning forward slightly, examining her princess carefully.

"Why did you come to see me?" Kakyuu asked.

"Isn't simply wanting be around you enough?" Fighter asked, a playful glint in her eyes. Kakyuu giggled slightly.

Yes, things were back to the way they were before, with the exception of Maker and Healer. But it was false, it was wrong..and deep down, Kakyuu knew she was going to find a way to fix everything. She had thought wrong when she thought it best to erase Fighter's memories. Back then...she didn't realize that Fighter's feelings were returned. She didn't know of the love she had destroyed between the two most deserving people in the universe. She looked at Fighter curiously, who stared back, almost blankly with her midnight blue eyes.

"I'm..trying to figure it all out. What happened, when I was injured, why I can't remember. It's all so hazy to me." Fighter mumbled in response to Kakyuu's unspoken question. Kakyuu stood up slowly, and took a seat behind Fighter. She swiftly undid the ribbon that tied her hair back, running her fingers through the silky strands.

"It's alright. I'm sure someday, you'll remember. You'll understand. You just have to give yourself some time." Kakyuu whispered as her hands found their way to Fighter's neck, massaging away the tension.

Fighter sighed in content, feeling her body relax. Her princess always had such a soothing effect on her..it always made Fighter want to be closer to her...closer in a way her princess didn't want her to be..

But why? It seems...all of a sudden.

Did something happen? Did she say something hurtful to her princess, and can't even remember?

"Hime...have I ever hurt you?" Fighter asked quietly.

Kakyuu bit her lip nervously.

_Yes..you have Fighter. You broke my heart when you fell for Tsukino Usagi..._

"Ie, why do you ask?" Kakyuu responded.

Fighter shrugged slightly. "Just wondering."

The two stayed like that for some time, Kakyuu slowly undoing all the tension that Fighter felt.

"Arrigatou, hime.." Fighter said, smiling gratefully at her princess.

"You're very welcome. I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

Kakyuu smiled at her starlight's eagerness. "The visitor that fell ill...when she's feeling better, I want for you to show her around. It's the first time she's been here."

"Is that all, princess?" Fighter asked, standing up and tying her hair back.

Kakyuu smiled, a bit deviously. "Show her a good time, Fighter." Kayuu said with a small wink, ushering Fighter out the door, closing it behind her.

"Nani?" Fighter asked confused, but was answered with the door closing. Fighter shook her head.

_Hime sure is confusing these days._

Kakyuu sighed as she lay on her bed. Tears soon slid down her cheek.

_Fighter...I hope she can make you happy._

A/N: I know it's a bit short, but I have to pack! So I'll give you a quick preview of what's going to happen next time!

Preview:

"She what?" Minako yelled, enraged.

"I-it's o-okay really.." Ami said tearfully.

"I Can't believe this! You crossed the Galaxy to see her, and all she says is, 'you understand, don't you?" Minako huffed, pacing around irritably. "I Can't believe this!"

"Minako...what happened with Healer?" Ami asked quietly, watching her comrade carefully. Minako stopped in her tracks as her anger abated.

"She loves me..." Minako whispered quietly.

"Ah, Fighter-san! The view from here is sooo magical and romantic, isn't it?" Usagi said cheerfully, looking up at the woman standing next to her.

"It is beautiful, yes." Fighter said dully. Usagi bit back a frown. Here she was so close, yet Fighter seemed so far. Is this really...what Fighter was like before she came to Earth?

Maker never glanced up once as her long fingers pressed down the ivory keys. She knew who was sitting across the room. She could feel her comrade, Star Healer's strong waves of emotion.

And so she played with all her heart.

_Oh Healer, you aren't the only one hurting. I understand it, I truly do..._

Kakyuu watched sadly as Usagi went skipping off, Fighter trailing slightly behind her. Oh how she wished it was her down there with Fighter! Usagi said something then, and the slightest smile peeked out from Fighter's neutral expression. A _real_ smile. One Kakyuu hadn't seen in years.

In that small fleeting instant, Kakyuu knew that she had lost, and what she had to do.

Healer leaned her head back, letting it fall on the woman's shoulder behind her as arms wrapped around her tightly.

"You love her, don't you..." Healer said quietly. No response. Healer sighed as she wriggled free of the embrace.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me." Healer spat as she began to strut away. A hand caught her arm gently. She looked up into the emotional eyes staring her down.

"I did, once. I have since let her go for someone I always have loved. She just taught me how."

Healer's eyes widened in shock as lips closed over hers, and she gave in completely to the kiss, unaware of blue eyes watching the entire scene.


	8. Longing

A/N: here is a VERY, long dramatic chapter, enjoy =)

Warning: A bit of foul language here. Ya'll never gonna guess who says it, either..

Be warned , this chapter contains a more mature theme, although not explicit. Merely implied.

Chapter Eight: Longing

After Ami had collected herself a bit, she returned to the guest room that she shared with Minako.

"Hey Mina.." Ami said quietly, removing her shoes.

"Hey Ami, how'd it go with Maker?" Minako asked, winking and nudging Ami with her elbow suggestively.

Ami sighed heavily.

"I- I don't think anything can happen between us. She said that..she's just a painful piece to me, that has to be removed so that I can truly be happy. She said "You understand, don't you?" I said I did. But I don't think I do...she kissed me, but then left. I'm so confused."

"She what?" Minako yelled, enraged.

"I-it's o-okay really.." Ami said tearfully.

"I Can't believe this! You crossed the Galaxy to see her, and all she says is, 'you understand, don't you?" Minako huffed, pacing around irritably. "I can't believe this!"

"Minako...what happened with Healer?" Ami asked quietly, watching her comrade carefully. Minako stopped in her tracks as her anger abated. Ami was well aware Healer had paid Minako a visit, as she had seen the silver haired light walking down the hall, although she seemed a bit upset.

"She loves me..." Minako whispered quietly.

Ami smiled widely. "That's great!"

"A-ami...I thought.. that I loved her, but I don't think I do..."

"Ehh?" Ami asked, utterly surprised.

"I mean, I do care about her and stuff...but I'm just not in love with her. I don't..think I ever could be. No matter how open I want to be, no matter how much I don't want it to matter that Healer's a girl..it does."

Ami sighed and placed her hand over Minako's.

"Does she know?" Ami asked softly.

"H-hai, I'm pretty sure she does. Healer isn't stupid, she can read minds and feelings."

Ami giggled slightly at the humor of the situation. "So much for operation: snag the three lights! Maker doesn't want me, you decided you don't want Healer, and Fighter can't even remember Usagi!"

Minako laughed bitterly as well. "This whole thing is a mess..." she trailed, hurting deeply inside for the silver haired woman that had offered the goddess of love her heart, only to be rejected.

_Forgive me, Healer.._

Fighter pulled up a chair next to the bed where the strange alien was asleep peacefully, her golden hair splayed about her. Her princess had insisted she wait until the girl was awake, right by her side. But why? There were so many other productive things she could be doing, like training. And where were the other aliens? Fighter felt a bit nervous, and even distrusting. What if it was all a hoax to harm the princess? Fighter narrowed her eyes slightly at the sleeping girl.

"Lay one finger on my princess and you'll never see the light of day again." Fighter vowed quietly.

Fighter hadn't a clue how long she had been sitting there when the small alien in front of her finally woke up, yawning loudly and stretching. Suddenly she blinked in surprise, staring at Fighter. Fighter noticed the sudden light in the girl's eyes, and was taken a back a bit. It was like.. recognition of some sort.

Now that Fighter thought of it, did she actually know this girl? She was aware her memory was...sketchy at best. Her comrades seemed to know her, as did her princess. Fighter for the life of her couldn't place her.

"Ah! Seiya!" The girl squealed, hopping carelessly out of the bed, getting tangled in the sheets in the process. With a loud smack she hit the ground. But she wasn't down long, for soon she was embracing the starlight in a tight embrace.

"S-seiya?" Fighter asked dumbly.

Usagi felt a sharp pain in her chest.

_That's right..she doesn't remember anything about Earth.._

"Ah well you see, we're old friends! That's what I used to always call you so we didn't give away your senshi name!" Usagi said cheerfully.

"I...see.." Fighter said, believing the girl. She looked so innocent and honest, how could you not?

"So...why are you here? Don't you have a duty...or something...to do?" Usagi asked, trying to use a bit of tact. Wouldn't Kakyuu become angry if she knew where Fighter was? IT wasn't unusual of Fighter to be waiting for Usagi to wake up...but Fighter didn't even remember her!

"My princess expressly asked that I give you a tour and show you..around."

-Flashback-

Kakyuu smiled, a bit deviously. "Show her a good time, Fighter." Kakyuu said with a small wink, ushering Fighter out the door, closing it behind her.

-End Flashback-

What on Earth was her princess up to now?

"Oooh, sounds fun!" Usagi said cheerily, ready to dash out the room, suddenly stopping.

"Um.. Fighter, could I borrow someone's clothes? Hehe, I don't want to go out in a hospital gown." Usagi said, scratching the back of her head in a nervous, but comic gesture. Fighter shook her head slightly in amusement, unable to contain a small smile. This girl- who seemed to be the same age as herself, reminded her so much of a small child, that it was unreal almost.

Fighter strutted across the room, and retrieved some clothes off the table that had been expressly picked out for Usagi.

"Here." Fighter said, tossing them to Usagi a bit roughly, catching the small girl by surprise.

"I'll be waiting outside." Fighter said, as she left the room. She leaned against the wall outside the door impatiently.

_Why do I have to show the child around?_

Soon Usagi emerged and Fighter did a double take. Usagi was dressed in a long red gown, of varying layers and shades, the mark of Kinmokan royalty. Why had Kakyuu have royal clothes sent down for this strange girl?

Usagi's hair was now tied up in it's trademark style, the tendrils of gold cascading down her slim figure. Fighter swallowed hard- this clumsy girl had suddenly become a princess.

"You know, I never caught your name." Fighter said smoothly, as she straightened up from leaning against the wall.

"Tsukino Usagi. I am also known as Princess Serenity II, future queen of Crystal Tokyo on Earth."

_So she is a princess...and I've been terribly rude._

"Ah, well forgive me for my rudeness earlier. I suppose you could say I'm having a bad day." Fighter said with a shrug, as she began walking. Usagi soon was walking at her side.

"And why is that?" Usagi asked curiously.

"No reason in particular. It's just one of those days."

_Kakyuu rejected my advances again today. How much more of this am I going to have to endure?_

They made their way out to the balcony, and the sun was just beginning to set. Warm oranges and pinks colored the sky, and one could see for miles- meadows of flowers, a forest off to one side, a river to the other, and just past the river, you could almost make out the shape of the city beyond.

A breeze floated by, and the sweet smell of osmanthus filled the area. It reminded Fighter of Kakyuu.

"Ah, Fighter-san! The view from here is sooo magical and romantic, isn't it?" Usagi said cheerfully, looking up at the woman standing next to her.

"It is beautiful, yes." Fighter said dully. Usagi bit back a frown. Here she was so close, yet Fighter seemed so far. Is this really...what Fighter was like before she came to Earth?

Fighter sighed, yes the view was indeed romantic, but she desperately wanted to be viewing it with Kakyuu at her side.

Fighter sighed again, leaning on the rail miserably. Not that Kakyuu would ever see her in the light she wanted..

"Fighter, is something wrong?" Usagi asked quietly

Fighter laughed bitterly.

"Kakyuu-hime...she's rejecting my advances on her. She won't even explain why. She just says 'someday you'll understand'...what a load of crap." Usagi wasn't sure if she should feel angry that Fighter was going after Kakyuu, or sympathetic that Fighter felt so lonely. Or even glad, that the princess wasn't taking advantage of Fighter's state.

"Ah, so that means I still have a chance." Usagi teased, winking at Fighter secretively.

"Eh?" Fighter asked, blinking and looking at the blonde beauty before her.

"You'll see. I'll win you over yet." Usagi said cryptically, walking away from the balcony.

Maker never glanced up once as her long fingers pressed down the ivory keys. She knew who was sitting across the room. She could feel her comrade, Star Healer's strong waves of emotion.

She could feel the heartbreak.

And so she played with all her heart.

_Oh Healer, you aren't the only one hurting. I understand it, I truly do..._

Healer sighed heavily, closing her eyes and leaning back. She somehow expected this outcome. She breathed deeply as she let the soothing notes of the piano carry away her sorrow. It was as if Maker was trying to comfort her. Maybe she was. Healer allowed herself to peep into Maker's subconscious, only momentarily. She felt helplessness, and an overwhelming desire that Healer couldn't quite place.

_You wish for Ami, don't you..._

Healer bit back a bitter chuckle. They both wanted what they couldn't have. And yet, what Fighter REALLY wanted was right underneath her nose and she didn't even realize it! How did things ever become so screwed up?

Kakyuu watched sadly as Usagi went skipping off, Fighter trailing slightly behind her. Oh how she wished it was her down there with Fighter! Usagi said something then, and the slightest smile peeked out from Fighter's neutral expression. A _real_ smile. One Kakyuu hadn't seen in years.

In that small fleeting instant, Kakyuu knew that she had lost, and what she had to do.

"I will let you go, Fighter, all you have to do is ask." Kakyuu whispered to the wind.

Fighter was perplexed. After spending mere minutes with this strange girl, with the very odd and almost laughable hair style, she felt calm. She felt like somehow this was the one thing she'd always needed, the one thing she'd always wanted. It was..intoxicating, and Fighter felt herself desiring more of it without even realizing.

"So, Usagi...why are you guys here? Not that you aren't welcome, I just...am curious." Fighter said akwardly. The two were now sitting below a tree with beautiful blossoms on it. The weather was fair and a slight breeze blew. Usagi smiled softly.

"It's a se-cr-et!" She said with a small winked. Fighter giggled.

"Mmm, can't I have at least a clue?" she asked with a pout. Usagi flicked her nose playfully.

"Depends what you'll give me in return."

It was almost as if things were back to how they should be. Here they were, enjoying the weather, exchanging playful banter...if only Fighter remembered all they had, all they lost...

"Is something wrong? You look sad..." Fighter said suddenly.

"Ah! Sorry, I'm just sad you don't remember me is all. We were really good friends."

"Gomenasai..." Fighter whispered, looking away. She really did feel guilty that she forgot this charming girl, with such a kind and free spirit. In the short time they had spent together, well that Fighter could remember at least, Fighter had learned a few things about this mysterious girl.

She was a princess.

She was clumsy, but it was all endearing really...

She was the most beautiful creature Fighter had ever laid eyes upon. Even more so than her own princess! That thought made Fighter feel a bit traitorous, but it couldn't be helped. Usagi just seemed...innocent in comparison to Kakyuu.

"Now Fighter, don't go fantasizing about me just yet!" Usagi teased with a small giggle, and Fighter blushed darkly.

"Th-that wasn't what I was thinking about!" Fighter protested.

"Ah, .then why are you drooling?" Usagi said with a smirk. Fighter quickly wiped her mouth.

"Th-that's none of your damned business!" Fighter huffed, standing up. Usagi quite liked this game. It was about time she got revenge for all those times Seiya had picked on her back on Earth!

Maker finally finished the song she had been playing with on the piano and stood up slowly, making her way across the room. Healer stood up to- with the intent on leaving.

"You're playing was very beautiful, Maker." Healer complimented without looking back. She felt..renewed somehow. Almost as if, no matter how bad things got, it'd all be okay in the end.

Ami walked down the hall slowly. She wasn't just about to give up on this. Maker had said she felt feelings for her, so there was no reason why they couldn't be together! Sure, it'd be a bit difficult...but as long as one believed in romance and dreams, it gave you hope right?

Right. Hope that the future can be something that you want... Ami slowly opened the door, about to speak, but froze, watching as Maker closed the distance between herself and her comrade.

Healer leaned her head back, letting it fall on the woman's shoulder behind her as arms wrapped around her tightly.

"You love her, don't you..." Healer said quietly. No response. Healer sighed as she wriggled free of the embrace.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me." Healer spat as she began to strut away. A hand caught her arm gently. She looked up into the emotional eyes staring her down.

"I did, once. I have since let her go for someone I always have loved. She just taught me how."

Healer's eyes widened in shock as lips closed over hers, and she gave in completely to the kiss, unaware of blue eyes watching the entire scene.

Ami felt a sting in her heart as hot tears slipped down her face.

_You found a new love...that's why you couldn't be with me..._

Ami tore herself away from the scene, walking determinedly back to her room. She entered, and was thankful that Minako was in the shower. She laid in bed and hid under the covers, crying silently.

_If I had just come back sooner...then maybe..._

"M..Maker..." Healer whispered, still in shock. In that brief moment of contact, so much had happened. She had been overwhelmed by Maker's love. How long had Maker felt this way?

Suddenly Healer became enraged. How _dare_ Maker take advantage of her state? Healer was still reeling from the pain of being rejected by Minako, and here was Maker confessing to her! Maker was supposed to have the most sense of them all!

_Slap_

Healer's palm connected with Maker's cheek.

"You should know better." Healer spat, stomping out of the room.

Maker stared numbly at the space Healer had previously occupied, whispering a delayed, and unheard, "Gomenasai..."

In truth, Maker had been foolish. She'd admit that. Perhaps she had become entirely too romantic as of late.

Yes, she had. Maker decided as she felt her legs take on a will of their own, tearing down the hallway after her silver haired companion. The Maker that she had become so familiar with wouldn't have kissed Healer. The Maker she knew wouldn't have been so foolish. The maker she knew would be hiding in her room, writing poetry or perhaps taking a relaxing bath.

But this wasn't the Maker she knew herself to be.

This was herself...and she was in love.

_You haven't lost until you give up!_

Her leader's determined voice echoed in her mind, and Maker picked up her speed, desperate to catch up to Healer. In the distance, she saw a glimmer of silver, and with it, a glimmer of hope entered her heart.

Healer froze as she heard heel clicks behind her. She whirled around, whoever was about to approach her was about to approach their doom! She was not in a goo-...Maker?

Healer felt her heart stop. Why was Maker..chasing after her? Maker was the type of person who waited for you to come to her...yet here she was, huffing and puffing, face flushed from running presumably the entire way...

Healer didn't have time to run, to come up with a snide remark, because Maker was upon her now, looking down at her with determined eyes of violet.

"Thank..god..I...caught up...with you.." Maker managed between breaths. The poor woman looked like she was about to have a heart attack! Healer pushed away any thoughts of concern she had.

"What is wrong with you? Can't you tell I want to be left alone?" Healer spat.

"Can't you just SHUT THE FUCK UP, and listen for once?" Maker screeched, throwing herself at Healer, her hands contacting brutally with the silver light's shoulders, slamming her against the wall roughly.

Maker surprised herself by the use of that foul word. She chuckled inwardly.

_Oh Seiya, how you rub off on us._

Healer was too stunned to retort. First of all, Maker cursed. In a relatively unintelligent, human way, at that. Second of all, Maker was throwing her around. Healer winced. Maker usually never resorted to violence or force, at any cost.

"Now just shut up and listen to me.." Maker pleaded. Healer opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Maker. 

"I _know_ you know how to do that, you're a professional at giving the silent treatment! Now let me speak!" Maker barked. Healer felt herself shrinking away from Maker's wrath. Who shit in her sushi today?

"Now then...you're probably wondering why I came after you..."

Healer nodded slightly, sheepishly even. She had never seen Maker so...so...aggressive.

"It's because I love you, damnit! I'm sick and tired of seeing you hurt, I'm sick and tired of pretending I'm just a friend, and I'm _fucking _sick of all of this bullshit!" Maker explained, her voice rising.

Healer blinked once. Blinked twice. She didn't say anything.

Maker lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I love you, don't you understand? I didn't think I was capable of love..I didn't think I was capable of _this.._but when you ran off, I knew I had to come after you. I knew I had to do this, to be right here, pouring my heart out to you, because I'll never have the courage again!" Maker felt hot tears spilling down her cheeks. This whole thing was taking a toll on her, her breathing was still ragged, she felt light headed. She shouldn't have ran so hard, but she had.

"M-Maker, are you alright?" Healer asked quietly, taking in her comrade's condition.

"I'm fine." Maker said determinedly, her lilac gaze never leaving Healer's lime green one.

"But, your heart condition..." Healer whispered, pushing forward, trying to wriggle free. She was actually becoming concerned about Maker now.

"I don't care." Maker said simply, blocking Healer's path. Healer looked into Maker's eyes slowly.

"Maker I...I don't know what to say. We've been friends so long...all of a sudden Minako rejects me, and you're saying you love me, I don't know what I feel..." Healer said.

"...What did you feel when I kissed you?" Maker asked quietly. "The heart cannot lie."

Healer closed her eyes, trying to remember. She thought..she had felt..something, some little spark, that she had tried so hard to hide..

"I..I don't know.." Healer said finally. Maker's hands found their way to her shoulders, and pressed her back against the wall once more, although this time much more gently- and enjoyably.

Once more Makers lips were pressed against hers, and the smell of vanilla invaded Healer's senses, it was warm and calming, like Maker's body that was now flat against hers...overwhelming her, intoxicating her. Healer released a small moan of pleasure as Maker deepened the kiss, her tongue flicking against Healer's lips softly. Healer obliged and opened her mouth, her arms reaching up and tangling in Maker's hair.

It was as if the world disappeared. It was as if Minako never mattered. It was as if _nothing_ mattered. All Healer knew was Maker..all Healer could smell, could taste, could feel was Maker...

Suddenly Maker pulled back, and Healer pouted cutely up at her. Maker's expression was completely serious, however.

_How typical.._

"Healer...d-did you feel anything..that time?" Maker asked, unsuredly. Sure, Healer had responded, but that didn't mean that Healer _wanted_ her.

Healer smiled coyly.

"Why yes, yes I did.

"A-and?" Maker asked, feeling something beginning to stir deep within her at their close proximity.

"Let's go back to our room...and I'll explain to you...in detail.." Healer added with a wink, taking Maker's hand in hers. Maker's long fingers immediately engulfed Healer's diminutive hand and the pair walked off.

Needless to say, no one saw them at dinner that evening.

A/N: Okay, so a triple update!

Bahah, bet you all didn't see _that_ coming. Sorry if the story got a bit..uh..mature. It was how I saw the story unfolding, so it's how I wrote it. As mentioned in the previous chapter, this'll be the last you hear from me for two weeks! Think you can handle it?


	9. To Remember

A/N: I'm back! After two weeks! Isn't it exciting! Here's a nice long chapter to await your patience with me ;).

Chapter Nine: To Remember...

Fighter sat under the sakura tree, dozing lightly. It was a very warm, yet comfortable day, which wasn't unusual by any means, but she was certainly enjoying it. Little did she know, she was being spied on by one Tsukino Usagi.

Usagi peered around a tree, watching Fighter sprawled out. She looked so peaceful- a stunning picture really. Her luscious indigo hair trailed beside her, her pale skin glowing in the gentle light of Kinmoku's brightest star. Oh how she wanted to curl up next to her! Usagi tip toed closer, hoping Fighter's acute senses were dulled with sleep. Maybe if she just got a closer peek...

It was hard to get close to Fighter. Sometimes she was able to, other time Fighter closed herself off- mourning the love for a princess who had been increasingly ignoring her of late. If only she'd remember...

Usagi sat next to Fighter quietly, watching her in silence.

"I wish you'd remember me.." Usagi whispered, stroking Fighter's face softly.

In her dream, Fighter felt Usagi's soft touch.

"Princess..." Fighter said, kneeling before the red headed beauty, who reached down and touched her face softly. Fighter looked up slowly, seeing pure love shining in her princess's eyes. She stood, slowly, and kissed her.

Usagi nearly squealed in surprise when Fighter suddenly grabbed her, kissing her fiercely.

Fighter opened her eyes...realizing it wasn't _her_ princess she was kissing.

"G-Gomen!" Fighter said quickly, jerking back. Usagi looked disappointed.

_She was dreaming..._

"Please forgive me!" Fighter said, kneeling before the Tsuki-no-hime.

"It's alright." Usagi said smiling softly. Fighter was blushing darkly in embarrassment from her blunder. Could she be any stupider?

Usagi felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick as a strong wind blew. It was unlike the warm breezes of Kinmoku, this one was turbulent, cold and foreboding. She turned sharply, gasping and backing up a bit.

"Nani?" Fighter asked.

Usagi stood her ground as the Senshi of Uranus and Neptune appeared before her.

"We've been looking all over for you, Koneko." Uranus said softly, reaching towards her. Usagi made no movement, just stared them down. Fighter looked between the two, curious as to what was happening.

"You've been gone a very long time. We were worried." Neptune explained apologetically."

"Koneko, your time is up. If you don't come home soon, everything will be ruined. The Earth will be destroyed, Crystal Tokyo won't happen. You need to come home to Mamoru."

"No!" Usagi yelled defiantly, crossing her arms. She was so close to Fighter...so very, very close. She wasn't going to let her go this time.

"Usagi! You're being very selfish." Neptune scolded.

"How? For once I'm doing something for myself!"

"Koneko..." Uranus said softly, wanting to get out of here. She was surprised Fighter wasn't interfering. Maybe she'd finally learned her place.

Fighter watched the conversation with interest. What on Kinmoku was going on? It made her blood boil to see the sweet moon princess being bullied by these older senshi, although for what reason was beyond her- they were solar senshi, weren't they? Aren't they in servitude to her?

It was then that Neptune noticed Fighter, and looked her up and down briefly, before turning her attention to Usagi.

"She's right here. Aren't you ready to go home?"

Usagi paled. She couldn't reveal to them that Fighter didn't remember her- they'd drag her back kicking and screaming! But how was she going to keep it from Fighter? What would Fighter say if she was told before she remembered?

"There's a small problem with that.." Usagi said, looking down.

"Then forget her. We need to go back, _now._" Uranus said, grabbing Usagi roughly.

Usagi felt hot tears slip down her cheeks as she was yanked along by Uranus and Neptune. Where were Ami and Minako? Where were they to help her with this? Oh, if only Fighter remembered her.

Fighter suddenly felt confused. She felt anxious, and her blood felt as if it were on fire. She didn't want them to take this sweet girl away against her will. If she wanted to stay, she could stay, couldn't she?

She stepped forward, with determination.

"Let her go." Fighter ground out.

Uranus rolled her eyes. "Now you stand say something. Typical of you to only come in at the last minute."

"Uranus!" Neptune scolded. She didn't want a huge fight to break out- they had other things to worry about.

"Nani?" Fighter whispered dangerously, her star yell materializing. She didn't like this masculine looking woman at all.

"I'm saying, you're worthless! You never even try until the very end, after everyone's dead!" Uranus seethed.

Fighter became enraged, bolting after the senshi of Uranus. Uranus swiftly moved out of the way several times.

Somehow, Fighter felt like she'd been here before...

Fighter's fist connected with Uranus' stomach, and for some unknown reason, she felt compelled to quickly move to the side. Uranus stared in shock as her retaliation blow missed.

"You learned..." she whispered.

"Now what are you whining about?" Fighter taunted, knocking Uranus clear off her feet. Neptune, although desiring less violence, decided it was time to end this fight.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Fighter!" Usagi screamed, alerting the starlight to Neptune's attack. Fighter's eyes widened as she saw Usagi running towards her.

_Damned fool! What is she thinking! She's going to get hurt!_

Fighter felt worry and concern wash over her as rational thought slipped away.

"ODANGO!"

Fighter ran towards Usagi, tackling her to the ground as the attack whizzed by. She stood up slowly, suddenly feeling very sick. She could hear her comrades calling to her, but she didn't acknowledge them. Wave after wave of pain flowed into her, like the tides of an ocean.

Odango...where did that come from?

Why does it feel like I've been here before?

Fighter collapsed to the ground, Usagi and the starlights screaming to her in concern.

Fighter never heard them, for she was in a deep sleep where everything came back to her.

-Flashback-

"ODANGO!"

He had to get there. He just had to. He willed his legs to go faster, to take larger strides as the blonde beauty slowly turned to face him. He saw the ominous glowing attack behind him racing towards them. He had to reach her first.. he just had to. With a mighty leap he blocked her body with his own, and searing pain hit him like a boulder. Then nothing...

-End Flashback-

Ah yes, she had called the Tsuki-no-hime that once...once upon a time so very long ago.

Fighter remembered now, she was once the cocky and ever popular Seiya Kou, of the three lights. She had called a strange place home for some time, and fallen in love...

What about her love for Kakyuu? Didn't she love her princess? Many questions flitted for her mind, as answers were revealed to her much too slowly for her taste.

-Flashback-

"It's not your fault that I'm in an unrequited love, odango..." Seiya said, kissing Usagi's cheek softly. He noticed the tear that slipped down her face for him.

If only she could feel for him the way he felt for her.

-End Flashback-

So she didn't love her back. Fighter felt a hot sting bury itself within her heart. So much..she had forgotten...but why? It made no sense! This..love..it was important to her, she knew.

Fighter opened her eyes slowly, and noticed the small crowd gathering about her. She saw Usagi, Healer, Maker... and off in the distance, her princess watched from her balcony. Why wasn't she down here? Did her princess care not? Fighter pulled herself up to sit, much to Maker's and Healer's protests. She waved them off angrily.

"Let me be." she grumbled, hauling herself up. Why was Usagi here, anyways? To mess with her? To see if she still felt the pain of rejection? No, that couldn't be. Usagi wasn't like that. Fighter began to limp away, her mind and body reeling from the return of her memories.

"Fighter!" Usagi cried, running after her. A soft hand grabbed her arm, and cerulean eyes looked into her own.

"What happened?" Usagi asked softly, her voice rich with concern. Fighter yanked her arm away angrily. She didn't need her pity.

"I remembered."

_ One step at a time. You can do this Fighter. Just get to the castle, you can hide there. You won't have to deal with them there. You can feel your pain there..._

Usagi's face lit up with joy.

"I'm so glad! I was afraid..you wouldn't."

"Why would you care?" Fighter said harshly. She immediately regretted it as Usagi's eyes filled with tears.

"B-because..." Usagi said, hiccuping slightly as she felt the sobs coming on. Why was Fighter being so mean? Did she really.. have such resentment over what happened on Earth?

Fighter rested her hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Because...I love you.." Usagi said softly, staring at the ground. Fighter didn't know what to say. Since when...did this happen?

It was then Fighter recalled losing her memories, her final contact with Usagi..words that were finally said, the words she'd always wanted to hear.

"Gomenasai..." Fighter whispered, cupping Usagi's face with her hand gently. Usagi smiled slightly, leaning her head more into Fighter's hand, glad for the contact.

"Gomenasai..." Fighter repeated, tears slipping down her own face as she leaned down, kissing Usagi softly.

This was both the saddest and happiest day of her life. Fighter realized she had been tricked, by those she trusted most..and yet, here was the love of her life, returning her feelings..

"Fighter..." Healer said quietly, fidgeting. She wasn't quite sure how her leader would react.

Fighter turned to face her, eyes narrowing.

"Why?" She demanded.

"B-because..h-hime asked me to. I shouldn't have..I know that now..but..I didn't think she'd ever love you back..I miss the Seiya I grew up with, she was cocky, flirtatious..._happy._"

Healer felt like she was about to break. Here she was, on trial in front of her love, interrogated by her best friend. She wished more than ever that she had refused...so much pain had come to them all because of it.

Fighter sighed, and shook her head.

"I forgive you.." She said softly. Healer looked stunned.

"W-what?"

"I said I forgive you. It's not going to do any good to be angry at you for something that we can't change." Fighter said simply, her indigo gaze scanning the area.

"Where's hime?" She asked cooly.

"I am right here, Fighter." Kakyuu said, stepping forward to stand beside Maker.

Fighter turned to face her, trying not to go into a rage.

"Please forgive me Fighter, I truly did believe it was for the best."

"Even so, you should have told me what happened instead of waiting for me to figure it out on my own. Would you have let Usagi walk away with out me? Would you have let us both be alone the rest of our lives?" Fighter spat.

"It wasn't like that!" Kakyuu cried, tears filling her eyes. Fighter turned away from her disdainfully.

"You betrayed me." she whispered to the wind. "I trusted you more than anyone..." Fighter looked to the sky, looking to the stars for guidance. Even in the daylight, most of them were visible.

"I'm sorry..." Kakyuu said quietly.

"Will you release me?" Fighter asked suddenly, turning back.

"If that is your wish." Kakyuu said, nodding to her. It pained her greatly, but it was the only thing she could do to make it up to the woman she had hurt so much.

Fighter nodded solemnly, removing her changestar brooch. In a swirl of stars, plain old Seiya stood there, unable to transform into anything. She was an ordinary woman now. She handed the brooch to Kakyuu, who looked like she was going to burst into tears, but was holding herself together well.

"I'm leaving now." Seiya said, nodding to Usagi.

"Matte!" Maker shouted, hugging Seiya tightly.

"Never...forget us...please..." Maker pleaded, tears streaming down her face. Seiya smiled softly, nodding.

"Never ever. Although the chapter of my life with you two is over, you're still very important people to me. Visit sometime, ne?" Seiya said, winking.

"Hai." Maker said, smiling, trying to hold it together.

"Sayounara..." Healer whispered. The inners and outers joined hands, and Usagi transformed and joined as well. Seiya stood in the middle of them, no longer having a senshi power.

"Sailor Teleport!"

_It hurts...but so does all changes in life. In order to walk down one path, you must give up __another. I will never forget my time as Sailor Star Fighter, leader of the Sailor Starlights of Kinmoku. Nor will I forget the challenges I faced to get where I am today._

A/N:Shout out to "Michiru", because she wouldn't read this story if I didn't ;)

I'll post an epilogue eventually. Hope everyone enjoyed this story! It was a very meaningful story to me, I greatly enjoyed writing it.


	10. Epilogue

A/N: Here it is, finally coming to a close! Enjoy!

Sorry about it being the same chapter at first, I misclicked when I uploaded the file. Forgive me!

Epilogue

"ODANGO!" Seiya bellowed loudly, standing in the doorway.

"Mmm...five more minutes." was the muffled response.

Seiya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance before she dashed across the room, yanking the blankets off her wife, who whimpered in protest.

"Comon...it's cold."

"Get _up_ would you! You're the Queen for cryin' out loud! What's everyone gonna think when you don't show?"

Usagi bolted upright, glancing frantically at the clock. She just remembered what day it was.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SO LATE, SEIYA WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" Usagi screeched frantically, running around the room trying to get dressed.

"I tried! You didn't listen!" Seiya defended with a pout. Usagi glanced at her wife quickly, noting that she was completely dressed already. She wore a long red chiffon dress with a blue sash that led to a train in the back. Red for Kinmoku...Blue for her senshi color. Seiya's hair was clasped low behind her head, as usual with an ornately carved silver piece. Usagi noticed Seiya had her hands on her hips, eyebrow ticking dangerously.

"Would you quit gawking at me and get dressed! There's time for that later!" She said arrogantly, finishing it off with a wink before dashing at the door, slamming it closed.

_Clunk_

Oh, how she knew the Neo-Queen so well. For she had accurately judged she would receive a high heel thrown at her for that little comment. Knowing full well her wife would take forever to make herself presentable, Seiya walked down to the main ball room. One of them was better than none, she supposed..not to mention she was eager to see everyone.

Seiya slowly descended the steps to the ballroom, and was aware everyone's attention was on her. She smiled broadly, stopping midway.

"Thank you all for making it. As usual, Serenity is running fashionably late. So, you all will have to settle for me for now." Seiya smirked inwardly. She was _so_ going to hear it when Usagi heard her jibe about being late!

Many of the crowd chuckled amusedly, knowing full well that Serenity hadn't changed much since highschool.

But Seiya preferred it that way.

Seiya tried to pace herself as she moved down the steps. In the distance she saw a flaming head of hair, and a pair of emerald and violet eyes. Oh how she _missed_ them! As she approached they turned to face her. All smiling. She knew her former princess had tears in her eyes. Tears of joy? Regret?

"Hey..." Seiya panted.

Maker chuckled lightly. "You're the second most important one here, you know. Everyone can wait for you. Why must you run about like a child?"

Seiya scoffed. "Because I feel like it...wait, second!" She demanded, glancing about determinedly. This earned giggle from all three of her old friends.

"Serenity, you baka!" Healer jibed.

"Oh...right." Seiya said with a shrug.

"Her arrogance hasn't diminished, I see." Maker taunted, earning a giggle from Healer.

"Whatever. How've you guys been? It's been forever. What's Kinmoku like now?" Seiya asked excitedly.

"Well, you see..." Maker began to explain, and Kakyuu quietly stepped away from the group. It's not that she didn't want to talk to Fighter...it's just that she..felt lonely. Healer and Maker had each other.. Fighter had the Tsuki no Hime...who did she have?

She knew she deserved this, but she didn't realize til now just how painful it was.

"Ah, Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku, was it?" a male voice behind her asked. Kakyuu turned around, nodding slightly.

"We've met before, if you remember. Mamoru Chiba, former prince of Earth."

"Former?" Kakyuu asked, raising an eyebrow. Mamoru laughed quietly.

"Well, you of all people should know Serenity chose Fighter. Not that I'm holding a grudge or anything." Mamoru sighed slightly. Kakyuu's lips quirked up slightly in a smile.

"I know the feeling...all too well, I am afraid."

"So, has Kinmoku been fully restored? I would assume so, if you all came here like this."

Kakyuu nodded slightly. "Hai, it has. But I have yet to ascend the throne."

"Why not?" Mamoru asked interestedly.

"It is Kinmokan law that the prince or princess must wed before she takes on the throne. It is currently being ruled by officials that I have personally chosen. They are ruling it well."

"I see. What's holding you up though?" Mamoru asked, "Surely, any man would want to marry a princess!"

Kakyuu sighed heavily. "I'm limited. It must be a prince or princess, or another Sailor Senshi. I'm not permitted to marry just anyone."

"So I see...so I see.."

Before long, Serenity made her appearance, and Seiya rushed to her side, taking her hand gently within her own, smiling broadly.

An image of perfection.

Everything went off without a hitch, and before long the night was coming to a close.

"Thank you guys for coming. It's been to long. Please stop by again sometime." Seiya said with a smile to her comrades. This parting was bittersweet. She could feel it, they were growing apart. But..it was alright. She'd always have the memories of the wonderful times they had all shared.

Now was her time to have wonderful experiences with her odango, who was currently resting her head upon her chest. Seiya smiled at her, wrapping an arm about her shoulders loosely.

Kakyuu began walking towards the group slowly, hand in hand with none other than Chiba Mamoru.

"I am ready to leave." Kakyuu stated calmly, bowing slightly to Serenity and Seiya.

Healer and Maker blinked.

"He's coming with us?" Healer asked suddenly.

Kakyuu nodded. "He is royalty of Earth, and has agreed to be my suitor. Serenity, I hope you do not mind."

"Not at all!" Serenity said with a broad smile. "Invite us to the wedding!" She cheered happily.

Kakyuu nodded slightly.

"Shall we?"

Maker and Healer nodded, giving Seiya and Serenity one last look.

_I am glad they are so happy..it pains me to walk away from my best friend once more, but she deserves this happiness..So does Usagi.._

Healer smiled one last time at her best friend, as she became a ray of light, streaking home.

_It is strange how the fate we know quickly comes to pass, yet it is not what we expected. In the end, it is our own will power that directs us as our guiding star. It is lonely, being so apart from each __other. But I will tolerate it. I have Healer at my side now. My memories of being on Earth as Taiki Kou will always be cherished. It was a time when I learned what love was, and had such wonderful memories with Seiya and Yaten, as well as the solar senshi._

_-A few years later-_

"ODANGO! Hurry up!" Seiya yelled excitedly as she came to a screeching halt in the doorway. Immediately the blonde was out of bed and on her feet.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worriedly.

"Kakyuu-hime's in labor! We'll miss the birth of the new heir!"

Usagi's eyes widened as she flew into a tizzy getting ready. A few minutes later and they were racing towards the Kinmoku palace, hand in hand. They were soon greeted by an ecstatic Star Maker.

"I thought you two would never come! Come on you're missing it!" She said cheerfully, practically dragging Seiya along behind her.

Seiya had never before seen her comrade..so..excited. And happy. She smiled slightly. Healer was doing wonders for the usually pessimistic and solemn starlight.

Shortly after they arrived the baby was born.

"So, what shall you name her, princess?" Seiya asked quietly.

"I have decided to name her after Serenity..for if it wasn't for her, none of this could have happened..." Kakyuu said with a smile.

"Let me seee!" Seiya whined, pushing towards the child. Seiya took her into her arms gently, grinning happily as the infant looked up curiously through red eyes.

"Ahaha! Her hair looks like cotton candy!" Seiya said with glee.

Usagi peered curiously over Seiya's shoulder. "So it does!"

It was then Mamoru made his presence known as he gently took the child from Seiya's grasp.

"Usagi-chan, this..this is Chibi-usa."

Usagi blinked stupidly for a few seconds, before smiling, peering at the infant once more. Indeed, it most definitely looked like the young girl she had taken care of in the 21st century.

"Odango, are you alright?" Seiya asked, approaching Usagi slowly. Usagi was sitting on a bench in the royal garden, looking up at the stars.

"I'm fine, just thinking about things."

"Such as?" Seiya asked gently, standing behind her wife, her hands stroking the sides of her lover's face gently.

"Everything that's happened. I thought I knew what would happen, I thought everything was set in stone. Yet here we are, in a completely different world than I thought we'd be living in."

Seiya chuckled softly. "You know, there's an old Kinmoku saying, "He who knows the end will always struggle for a new one"

Usagi tilted her head slightly. "I don't get it."

Seiya swallowed hard so she didn't laugh at her wife's lack of intelligence. "It means that when you're told what's going to happen to you, you will always stray from the path."

"I see...hrm.." Usagi said thoughtfully, scrunching her face.

"Odango, stop thinking so hard. I see steam coming from your ears!" Seiya teased.

Usagi growled. "Seiya! I'll get you!" Leaping up off the bench, she proceeded to chase Seiya around the gardens. Seiya laughed happily, occasionally looking back at her enraged wife.

"It seems I have made the right choice to let her go.." Kakyuu said quietly, Maker and Healer at her side as all three looked out the window.

Healer snorted. "It's scary to think those two children are the rulers of Earth now."

"They are happy. They deserve this." Maker said quietly, earning an interesting look from Kakyuu and Healer.

"Maker, it is unusual of you to have such a positive perspective." Kakyuu commented.

Maker smiled softly at her princess. "It is because I have experienced love and happiness first hand."

Kakyuu turned back to watch the starlight and the moon princess share a gentle kiss under the stars.

"We all have..."

A/N: So there's the end! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!


End file.
